D Gray-Man new Chaos
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: nuevos miembros se unirán a la orden para colaborar como exorcistas, todos completamente distintos entre ellos, y el bullicio poco a poco comenzará a retomar las parecer de la cede europea, al poco tiempo antes de que se acerca el ultimo gran caos entre la Orden oscura y el conde del milenio, el tiempo a comenzado a dar su cuenta regresiva final
1. Chapter 1

¡buenos dias,tardes o noches ladys and gentleman! bueno, queria comenzar con un fic para este fandom porque ya se estaba apagando mucho y cada vez es mas raro que escriban aqui, así que como muchas personas si se puede decir, e venido a revivir estsa cosa que esta como una vela a punto de acabarse... bueno, sin mucho que explicar, les vengo con el capítulo 1

disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino-sama, si fuera mio Lavi hubiera vuelto hace mucho de manos de los Noah xD

§ § §

un nuevo dia comenzaba en la orden, y como siempre desde que Allen desaparecio, así como igual a Bookman y Lavi, Kanda trabajaba ya como general y con suerte habia movimiento en la zona, Timothy era el mas triste de todos, ya que a pesar de ser el mas nuevo en el lugar, no habian misiones que podría hacer y tenia mucho tiempo libre luego de hacer los deberes con su amiga-tutora Emilia, en este presiso momento, Timothy sencontraba recorriendo la orden algo cabizbajo para ir al comedor, estaba decaido como siempre desde que dos de sus amigos desaparecieron, una vez llegó al comedor fue enseguida donde el chef Jerry ya que no había fila que hacer ya que habian muy pocos buscadores últimamente

¿que vas a comer hoy Timothy?-le pregunta Jerry apoyandose en la barra divisoria entre en comedor y la cocina, y Timothy se puso a pensar un rato

unas papas fritas y una hamburgueza-dice luego de unos minutos de pensar y continuo pensando una vez tenia la comida frente a él-tambien quiero un batido y una bebida

aqui tienes Timthy-le dice Jerry ya terminandole de pasar todo lo pedido al mas joven de la orden, el cual toma la bandeja en lo que estaba todo y comienza a ptinar con sus zapatos hacia alguna de las mesas

ah Timothy, ven a comer aqui-el joven peli-azul alza la vista a dirección de la voz y ve Lenalee junyo a Emilia, las cuales estaban desayunando ligero, Timothy llega al lugar y pone la bandeja sobre la mesa para sentarse

¿¡por quepediste esas cosas Timothy!? estas en crecimiento y no deberias comer cosas chatarra-Emilia ya comenzó el día reprendiendo al joven exorcista, el cual a lo único que atina es a scarle la lengua de manera travieza para demostrarle que no le mandaba y comienza a comer todo aquello a una velocidad increible-¡Timothy asi no dijerirás bien la comida!

ya acave, me voy-comenta rápidamente Timothy mientras se estaba levantandode la silla para no escuchar los retos de Emilia pero no le sirvio mucho, ya que la mayor lo agarro del brazo derecho

Timothy, hoy debes estudiar matemáticas, así que ve y espérame en la biblioteca si ya terminaste con tu desayuno-comenta Emilia con mirada tranquila pero firme hacia el joven, el cual le mira con algo de fastidio, pero la cara de Emilia le pudo más y le obligó a rendirse ante la orden de su tutora

ya voy Emilia, pero sueltame-se quejaba el joven peli-azul de mala gana y entonces la castaña lo suelta con una sonrisa algo siniestra que puso nervioso a Timothy, lo que lo obligó a asentir varias veces y a dejar rápido su bandeja para irse del comedor

ultimamente estasnaprendiendo mas formas de controlar a Timothy, Emilia-san-le comenta con una sonrisa Lenalee a lo que Emilia rie un poco con cierta gracia

creo que tienes razon Lenalee-chan, pero esa no es mi forma de actuar, aunque tengo que ser firme para que Timothy no se vaya por el mal camino de la delincuencia como antes de entrar a la orden-comenta con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por ser tan dura con Timothy, pero Lenalee le da una sonrisa de apoyo, a lo que Emilia sonrie con mas calma

debes tratar con severidad pero a la vez con dulzura, o tambien despues le pasara de cuenta el estres yno tendra energía ni para estudiar ni para pelear contra el conde-le dice con voz calmada Lenalee como siempre mientras le daba el consejo a Emilia la cual lo piensa un poco y asiente mas calmada y tranquila

creo que si lo presiono mucho, pero como dije no quiero que se desvie Lenalee-chan, pero trataré de relajarme un poco y ser menos severa con él-comenta ya tranquila Emilia, mientras Lenalee le vuelve a sonreir ampliamente

mientras tanto, Timothy iba en camino a la biblioteca mientras refunfuñaba de brazos cruzados y a su lado iba su acompañante de siempre Tsukigami, el cual trataba de aguantarse la risa ocultando la mitad de su rostro con la manga de su traje

oi Tsukigami no te rias de mi-comenta en un puchero Timothy mientras Tsukigami deja de reirse, pero le sonrie de lado, cosque hizo que el puchero de Timothy aumentara más-dejate Tsukigami, no es gracioso tener que estudiar a la fuerza, quiero divertirme cuando estaban aqui Allen, Lavi y Kanda, ahí el tiempo era gracioso, ahora todo esta aburrido

tranquilo joven maestro, no me rio de ti por eso, es solo que Emilia cada vez te trata mas duro porque se preocupa mucho de ti, pero tu solo sabes quejarte-le responde Tsukigami dejando de sonreir mientras miraba mas calmado a Timothy, el cual se notaba que sacaba humo de molestia

callate, lo unico que quiero es que este lugar vuelva a ser bullicioso, este lugar parece muerto-comenta molesto Timothy haciendo un puchero que a Tsukigami le da gracia y luego Timothy al ver a Tsukigami reir un poco, tambien rie a carcajadas, lo que hace que a Tsukigami le de curiosidad-ya se que hacer, mientras ellos no están, hare que la orden se vuelva de nuevo entretenido

en ese momento, una explosion saco de la charla a los dos, esa explosion venia desde el piso inferior, ambos fueron corriendo, bueno, mejor dicho Timothy fue apurado a ver que era, una vez llegó al piso inferior, había un Komurin salido de control destruyendo lo que veía frente a él

¿¡eh!? creía que a Komui le habían quitado la llave de donde guardaba esas cosas ¿como fue que sacó uno?-pregunta sorprendido y algo asustado Timothy mientras Tsukigami veia eso algo preocupado buscando al creador del robot, Komui

no veo a Komui por ningún lado joven maestro, debe estar dedonde salio ese Komurin-comenta Tsukigami señalando la pared destruida, pero tarde, el Komurin ya lo habia puesto en la mira y ahora lo iba persiguiendo por el pasillo dando vueltas de un lado a otro, y completamente preocupado, Tsugami fue en direccion de Timothy para intentar protegerlo-¡joven maestro!

¡ah! ¡ahi esta el maldito!-era la voz de Reever, el cual salio todo golpeado desde la sala que habia sido destruida la pared, tenía un extintor en la mano derecha y la manguera del extintor en la izquierda, el Komurin se volteo viendo a Reever y ahora comenzó a correr hacia el jefe de la seccion científica y este presionó el gatillo sacando espuma de la manguera del extintor hacia el visor del robot, el cual se tropesó y cayó al suelo, lo que Reever aprovecho para ir hacia el robot y cambiar el interruptor de encendido a apagado-eso estuvo cerca, ¿estas bien Timothy?

eso fue loco Reever, casi me matas coneso-comenta molesto Timothy con lagrimitas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas por el susto, a lo que Reever solo atina a reir ante eso

lo siento Timothy, es solo que vine a limpiar este cuarto y pasé cerca de este robot y la escoba con la que barrí paso a llevar el interruptor y la encendió.comenta Reever fregandose la nuca mientras reia ante ello, y Timothy solo atina a hacer un puchero ante ello y Reever hace una semi reverencia-ahora... ¿como devolvemos este cachibache al cuarto?

no me metas en esto Reever, no tengo nada que ver, esta vez no fue mi problema e una de esas cosas se encendiera, así que lo arreglas solo tú viejo-dice casi gritando Tim mientras sale patinando velozmente en dirección opuesta a donde estaba aquel cuarto y Reever, lo que lo dejo estático, y con trabajo extra

mientras, por los pasillos de la entrada de la orden se encontraba una chica de apariencia de 17 años, pelo color anaranjado corto alborotado hasta un poco mas abajo de los oidos, ojos color celeste, piel trigueña y de 1,65 de alto, caminaba algo temblante mientras miraba las paredes exactamente iguales

a-ahhhh... no debi de apurarme y venirme antes que ése sujeto, estoy perdida... ahhhh... no se por cual pasillo ir ni por que puerta entrar... y de seguro que si habro puerta por puerta me tardaré un mundo en encontrar al que administra este lugar... por donde voy...-comenta la chica fregandose el pelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de la entrada y de golpe se detiene-¡ah! y que pasa si estoy en el lugar equivocado, aquí parece que no hay ninguna persona

no me interesa hacer los deberes de matemática, iré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad a comprar dulces-comenta algo molesto Timothy mientras patinaba hacia la salida de la orden sin fijarse en absolutamente nada de lo que lo rodeaba, una vez cerca de la salida, choca contra la chica peli-naranja, ambos callendo al suelo con brusquedad-¡oye acaso no te fijas por donde andas ten mas cuidado!

¡el que debería tener mas cuidado eres tu, tu fuiste el que me botó al suelo por estar dentro de un lugar cerrado con patines!-comenta molesta la chica mientras se paraba y le sacaba la lengua a Timothy de manera infantil

yo voy como quiero tu no eres mi jefe, yo soy mi propio jefe-comenta Timothy tambien parandose y ambos se enfrentaban cara a cara con gestos infantiles comprensibles de Timothy pero no alguien de 17 años como la otra chica

no soy tu jefa pero soy mayor que tu enano, así que tenme algo mas de respeto-comenta la peli-naranja comenzando a tirarle las mejillas fuertemente a Timothy el cual tambien comienza a jalarle las mejillas, aquella era una batalla sin cuartel entre dos infantiles

veo que ya llegó la joven de la cual informó el buscador, pero es algo vergonzoso que este actuando infantilmente si tiene 17 años-llega caminando Leverrier siendo excoltado por dos cuervos vestidos habitualmente, lo que hace que Timothy suelte a la oji-celeste y se esconda tras ella en reaccion al verlo-bienvenida a la orden, mi nombre es Malcom C. Leverrier, vengo a llevarte con el supervisor de esta rama para que cree tu ficha como exorcista, pero antes, tengo que hacer que me muestres tu inocencia para conocerla

la peli-naranja estaba completamente nerviosa al ver a Leverrier, al igual que Timothy, y ninguno sabía como actuar o que decir frente al sujeto que daba mas miedo que el conde del milenio, y lo único que atina a hacer la chica es a tartamudear de manera nerviosa

y-yo... bu-bueno... m-mi... a...-y ahí se bloqueó la chica sin saber mas decir frente a la intimidante cara de Leverrier

no tengo todo el día, tengo mas cosas que hacer, así que muestrame tu arma dada por dios-le responde ya que estaba comenzando a perder la pasciencia frente al nerviosismo de la chica, y esta nerviosamente saca de debajo del abrigo que llevaba una caja un poco gruesa y alargada pero se le cae al suelo abriendose y dejando ver una ballesta de madera de roble con un nombre tallado en el mango que era Surue-¿y esto es?

e-e-e-esa e-e-e-es m-m-mi a-a-arma-acomenta totalmente nerviosa la peli-naranja para luego resivir una mirada de mala muerte natural de parte de Leverrier, lo que pone aun mas nerviosa a la chica-¡gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!

¿y cual es su poder?-le pregunta ya aburrido Leverrier de la actitud de la chica, la cual estaba temblando, literalmente abrazada a Timothy mientras susurraba "¿que mal e hecho para que dios me castigue así?" y uno de los cuervos le pasa tranquilamente la ballesta en las manos, y la chica se separa de Timothy tomando el arma con cuidado como si fuese un tesoro

bu-bu-bueno... hace po-po-poco descubri su poder... y... bueno... pu-puede disparar fle-flechas de... fu-fuego... creo-comenta completamente nerviosa la chica mientras Timothy estaba mareado por el fuerte apretón que le dio la chica, al igual que al escuchartodas las veces que tartamudea, mientras que Leverrier solo le miraba seriamente y dudaba de las habilidades de la chica

demuestramelo-le habla en tono alto y firme Leverrier, haciendo que tanto Timothy como la peli-naranja dieran un salto de susto hacia atras, a lo que Leverrier tose un poco en señal de desagrado y queriendo tomar la atencion nuevamente de la chica, la cual se enderesa un poco mientras sudaba frío-muestrame tu poder o vete enseguida de mi vista

entonces me retiro... con permiso-comenta nerviosa la chica, y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero es detenida por ambos cuervos, los cuales le impiden el paso, lo cual la coloca aún mas nerviosa que antes-¿qui-qui-quiere que me retire o no?

muestrame el poder enseguida-comenta seriamente Leverrier sin perder su porte y compostura ante la joven, la cual temblaba nerviosamente y con los ojos bien cerrados sin querer hacer nada por miedo-¡no te hagas la sorda, muestralo!

e-e-enseguida-dice nerviosa la chica desplegando la ballesta y extendiendo la cuerda, tensándola hasta colocarla en el seguro del arma, la peli-naranja apunta hacia una pared donde no había nadie, la mano con la que sujetaba la ballesta le temblaba a sobremanera pero en la arma no habia colocado ninguna flecha, y una vez dispara con los ojos cerrados, sale disparada una flecha de fuego que impacta contra el muro incrustándose en el y la flecha desaparece dejando un agujero donde había estado recien

al parecer si tienes un arma, asi que te llevaremos con el supervisor Komui y te dejaremos ahi-comenta Leverrier comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por los cuervos, los cuales sujetaban a la chica para que caminara

¿que demonios ocurrió aquí...?-comenta algo sorprendido Timothy mientras sujetaba su camisa en el área del pecho por el susto-ese sujeto no para de asustar, tiene un rostro de los mil demonios... ¿y quien es esa chica inutil?

parece que es una nueva exorcista del lugar joven maestro, mi cuerpo resono completamente cuando ella disparó esa ballesta, así que esa debe sersu inocencia-comenta Tsukigami apareciendo junto a Timothy el cual se enderesa y saca humo por su cabeza en señal de molestia

¡me las pagará por chocar conmigo! le hare una broma genial-comenta Timothy que en lugar de salir hacia el exterior como tenia planeado, se dirige al interior de la orden para ir a planear su venganza contra la chica nueva

mientras tanto, Leverrier "escoltaba" a la joven hacia la oficina de Komui para registrarla como nueva exorcista, una vez llegan al lugar, Malcom habre la puerta de la oficina en la cual se ven un montón de paleles regados por todos lados y un escritorio replero hasta casi el techo de papeles, carpetas y libros, todo apilado de una forma que daba la impresión de que sefuera a caer en cualquier momento

¡jefe de dirección Komui Lee levantate!-habla con tono firme Leverrier para luego escucharse un fuerte golpe detras del escritorio y de la montaña de cosas, que por milagro no se calleron, de aquel lugar, se levanta y camina hasta el frente Komui Lee con una mirada algo somnolienta

¿que sucede? ¿hay noticias de fenomenos naturales? ¿algun ataque de la familia Noah? ¿o alguna noticia sobre los desaparecidos?-pregunta ahora tomando un semblante preocupado, mientras Leverrier niega a cada una de las cosas dichas por el Lee mayor

traje a una nueva postulantre a inocencia, necesito que tomes sus datos y despues la lleves con Hevraska-comenta firmemente Leverrier saliendo de la oficina y los cuervos entran con la chica, la sueltan y comienzan a seguir nuevamente a Leverrier cerrando la puerta tras ellos

esta bien...-comenta Komui sin poder hablar antes para preguntar a Leverrier mas cosas y luego ve a la chica y toma su taza de café para darle un sorvo, notando el nerviosismo de ella-relajate, él es estricto, pero yo no soy como él, puedes estar tranquila, estas mejor en mis manos que en las de él

gra-gracias... si me calmo... bu-buenas, me llado Anabelle Derys, es un placer-comenta ya algo mas calmada la chica, notandose eso principalmente en el tono de voz que usa ahora en comparación con la que usaba frente a Leverrier

toma un poco de aire y calmate algo mas Anabelle, puedes entrar en confianz conmigo-comenta dandole una sonrisa calmada Komui a lo que Anabelle la mira y se termina de calmar por completo suspirando aliviada-bueno, comienza por contarme algo de ti Anabelle

bueno, tengo 17 años, mi madre murio cuando yo era un bebé aún, mi padre era cazador, hasta hace poco tiempo viví en españa, mi padre murió en un accidente hace poco, hubo un derrumbe cerca de donde él se encontraba cazado, y quedo atrapado entre los escombros, lo único que me queda de recuerdo de él es su ballesta faborita, y ahora vine aqui...-comenta ya mas calmada pero con una voz moderadamente baja mientras se fregaba las manos y miraba a todos lados algo nerviosa, cosa que da algo de risa a Komui, el cual camina hasta ella y le palmea la cabeza como a una niña pequeña

no te obligaré a hablar mas si no quieres, entiendo tu nerviosismo por estar en un lugar desconocido y tener miedo por no conocer a nadie-comenta Komui calmadamente mientras que la chica al ver el acto de él comienza a llorar un poco mientras asiente-bueno, te devo llebar con Hev, así que acompañame

esta bien-comenta tímidamente la chica a lo que Komui abre la puerta y comienza a caminar seguido de Anabelle en direccion donde se encontraba Hevraska, ambos en completo silecio

una vez ambos en el lugar, unas luces se encienden, dando a mostrar a Hevraska, la cual centra su atencion en ambos recien llegados, a lo cual Anabelle se pone nerviosa y se coloca detras de Komui, lo que hace que este suelte una pequeña risilla

no tengas miedo jovensita, soy humana como tú, compatible con la inocencia, pero de un tipo diferente al tuyo-comenta calmadamente Hevraska mientras dirige su gran rostro hacia donde se encontraban Komui y Anabelle, a la cual se le herizan los pelos del miedo

Hev, ¿puedes ver cuan compatible es ella con la inocencia?-le pregunta Komui arreglandose los lentes mientras se hace a un lado dejando a vista completa a Anabelle, la cual esta estática del miedo ante Hevraska

estab bien Komui, vamos pequeña, esto no te dolerá nada, solo quiero verificar algo-comenta dulcemente Hevraska mientras alza a la chica un poco en el aire colocando su frente en contacto con el de la joven, mientras que hace que los zarcillos que la cubre en parte, comiencen a analizar tanto a Anabelle como a la ballesta que ella aún tenía entre sus manos todo este tiempo, y luego la baja para mirar a Komui-el pocentaje de cincronización entre ella y su arma inocencia es de 57%

ya veo, gracias por todo Hev, nos vemos-comenta Komui con calma despidiendose de su amiga y comenzando a caminar junto a Anabelle, luego de que las luces del cuarto se apagaran y saliendo bajo la atenta mirada de Hevraska-bueno, ya eres oficialmente una exorcista, bamos de vuelta a mi oficina para hacer unos papeleos y luego iremos a la sección científica para que te tomen medidas y te hagan un uniforme

e-esta bien-comenta algo nerviosa con un toque de asco igual en su voz mientras camina tambaleante unos pasos tras Komui pensando en como Hevraska habia entrado en el interior de su cuerpo con esas cosas sin hacerle daño o sin siquiera romper la ropa que llevaba puesta

§ § §

y hasta aqui queda este primer capítulo, espero que les haya entretenido lo suficiente y les haya gustado mi comimiento de cerebro que pase al escribir esto en mi inspiración, todo es bien recibido, como las criticas constructivas o las felicitaciones por igual, hasta la proxima xD


	2. Chapter 2

bien! aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, que tecnicamente aun no me desido cada cuanto tiempo subir capítulos, por el momento dejémoslo en que será cada cuando pueda que puede ser en cualuier momento, asi que sin ninguna acotación más, les dejo el capítulo

Disclaimer: D. Graty-Man no me pertenece, es pertenencia de Hoshino, solo lo subo por entretención

-§-§-§-

Anabelle caminaba por los pasillos de la orden dando vuelta en cada esquina y siguiendo de largo en una que otra, hasta que desidió detenerse y se comenzó a fregar el pelo revolviéndoselo y mirando de manera nerviosa a todos lados sin saber que hacer muy bien

me volví a perder, soy un completo desastre con las direcciones, en primer lugar, ¡donde se supone que estoy! no creo que siga dentro de la orden... o de la realidad-comenta Anabelle mirando a todos lados de manera algo desesperada sin saber que hacer ni a quien pedirle ayuda

en aquel momento, Timothy iba patinando por los pasillos de la orden luego de escaparse de los deberes que tenía ese día, que era historia, iba por los pasillos mientras se reía y miraba hacia atrás hasta que sin darse cuenta, como el día anterior, choca contra Anabelle, cayendo ambos al suelo causando un sonido estrepitoso

tu de nuevo ¿acaso nadie te enseñó a ver hacia el frente cuando avanzas?-le pregunta molesta Anabelle mientras le reclamaba a Timothy como una niña de 5 años, a lo que Timothy, en vez de molestarse como estaba al principio se rie fuertemente-¿ahora de que te ries enano?

es que te vez de mas edad, pero actuas como yo-comenta divertido Timothy mientras se levantaba del suelo e iba donde Anabelle y le extendía la mano derecha-vamos te ayudo chica nueva

gracias enano-comenta estirandole la mano y se la da, pero en ver de ayudarla a levantarla, Anabelle resive una descarga eléctrica por parte de Timothy, lo que la lleva a separarse de él velozmente y Timothy se rie aun mas fuerte de forma traviesa

es increible que cayeras en eso, eres una principiante en esto ja ja ja ja, y lo que me sorprende más es queno vieras esto en mi mano-comenta divertido scandose un botón de electroshock y la guarda en la mochila que llevaba en suespalda y después le vuelve a extender la mano y esta vez si ayuda a levantarse-eso fue porque me botaste ayer, me llamo Timothy Hearst, ¿como te llamas tu?

me llamo Anabelle Derys, eres mas revoltoso de lo que pareces a primera impresión, aunque me agrada tu actitud-comenta con una sonrisa de lado Anabelle cruzndose de brazos, mientras Timothy rie un poco-hey tu conoces esta lugar ¿verdad?

claro que conosco la orden, e estado aquí meses yal menos me se los pasillos importantes para mi, para fugarme de la biblioteca e ir de mi pieza a el comedor-comenta con aires de grandeza Timothy mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar de su mano derecha

¿me ayudrías a orientarme por la orden Tim? llegué ayer a la orden pero aun no me oriento en este lugar, soy pésima para eso-comenta Anabelle rogándole a Timothy mientras este le veía algo extrañado pero luego le sonrie con sinismo

claro que te ayudaré, pero si despues convences a Emilia de que me llevarás a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, yclaro, llevarme a la ciudad-comenta el peli-azulmientras miraba fijamente a Anabelle, la cual ahora se rascaba la nuca viendo en directo el lado extorcionador del menor

esta bien creo... te llevare después y además le diré a esa tal Emilia que te llevare-comenta Anabelle tratando de entender lo que le decir el menor, y entonces Timothy sin avisarle comienza a irse sin ella, así que comienza a seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo-esperame Tim no me quiero perder en este lugar... otra vez

ah, ¿Tim es un apodo cierto?-pregunta Timothy mientras patinaba lentamente para que Anabelle pudiera seguirle el paso, y la cual asiente ante ello-entonces si me llamas Ti yotambién te pondre u apodo, no me gusta tu nombre es muy largo yenrredado... desde ahora te llamaré An, no Anabelle

por mi bien, para serte honesta Tim, a mi tampoco me gusto el nombreque me dió mi padre-comenta con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto con Timothy por la orden para explorarla un rato con la guía del menor

al menos dos horas pasaron caminando por la orden mientras Timothy le decia que era cada cosa y donde se estaban hubicando, el recorrido que estaban haciendo, finalizó en la cafetería de la orden oscura, donde ambos fueron donde Jerry para pedirle comida

buenas tardes Timothy ¿quien es la chica que te acompaña?-le pregunta Jerry a Timothy refiriendose a Anabelle, la cual miraba algo extrañada ysorprendida el lugar sin fijarse que hablaban de ella

es una nueva miembro de los exorcistas, es An, aunque su verdadero nombre es Anabelle-comenta Timothy encaramándose en la barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina y una vez en el aire comienza a jugar con los pies moviendolos de adelante hacia atras de manera dispar

¿y que van a almorzar ustedes hoy?-les pregunta Jerry, a lo que al escucharaquello, tanto el estómago de Timothy como el de Anabelle comenzaron a gruñir a la par, demostrando que tenían hambre, y quizas mucha

quiero un filete bien cocido y grueso, con papas fritas y un refresco extra grande-comenta Timothy bajandose de la barra para que Jerry le sirviera la comida, y una vez le dejó lo pedido por el menor él lo tomó y comenzó a patinar hacia cualquier mesa-¡apurate An o te dejaré sola comiendo y dejaré que te pierdas en la orden!

¡ah no hagas eso Tim!-le grita sorprendida por la malicia del niño y además que no queria perderse nuevamente-quiero... fideos y una bebida por favor

Jerry le sirvio lo ordenado a Anabelle y esta con bandeja en mano camina velozmente hacia donde se habia sentado Timothy luego de darle las gracias al cocinero y se sienta junto a Timothy, sin notar que frente a ella estaban Emilia y Lenalee

¿ella es la chica que desde ayer dices te va a acompañar a la ciudad Timothy?-le pregunta Emilia a Timothyel cual responde con un clro y alto "si" lo que hace que Anabelle, la cual se habia puesto a comer, casi se atragantara con los fideos

¿estas bien? ah, tu eres la chica nueva A... an... Ane... Anastasia de la que ayer Komui nii-san me habló-le dice Lenalee lo que hace que Anabelle, la cual estaba pasando dificilmente los fideos con bebida, casi se ahogara con esta ahora-¿dije algo mal?

mi nombre... es Anabelle...-dice a duras penas la peli-naranja luego de tragar la comid a la fuerza y batallaba para recuperar el aire perdido, y una vez que lo logra mira a Timoty-¿que dijiste desde ayer que Tim?

¡no e dicho nada!-responde fuertemente timothy sacandole la lengua a Anabelle, la cual comienza a jalarle las mejillas esperando disculpas por parte del menor por haberla ofresido a algo y luego solo le pide descaradamente que la acompañe, como si solo le hubiera avisado

Lenalee al ver aquello comienza a llorar en silencio dejando de lado su plato recordando cosas que le traian un sabor margo a la boca, cuando Emilia se puso a consolar a Lenalee diciendole que se calme, Anabelle y Timothy volean su mirada hacia la china y posteriormente la peli-naranja le suelta los cachetes al menor

¿te pasa algo?-le pregunta extrañada Anabelle mientras miraba a Lenalee, pero luego mira a Timothy, el cual miraba hacia abajo con cierta molestia en el rostro al tratar de aguantarse el llanto-¿que ocurre?

e-es que... unos compañeros y amigos nuestros llevan tiempo desaparecidos... y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos... y verte a ti jugando así con Timothy... me recuerda a como Allen-kun discutia con Lavi y Kanda-comenta entre sollozos Lenalee mientras las lágrimas que caian por sus mejillas no se detenian, lo que hizo sentir muy mal a Anabelle

lo siento enserio si tehice recordar cosas que no querías, ni siquiera sabía que estaban pasando por cosas dificiles y te las hice recordad... perdóname-comenta nerviosa la chica y pegando su frente a la mesa a un lado de dondeestaba su comida para poder disculparse con la peli-verde

no tienes porque disculparte... tu no tienes la culpa, no lo sabías-comenta ya algo mas calmada Lenalee cambiando aquel llanto por una sonrisa algo dolida, cosa que molesto un poco a Anabelle ya que no le gustó ver a la china triste

Anabelle iba a decir algo para animar a la Lee menor, pero no alcanza a hacerlo, ya que Timothy la empuja hacia un lado haciendo que se caiga bruscamente al suelo y salta sobre ella para salir del comedor patinando a una gran velocidad, dejando completmente sorprendidas a las 3 chicas

eso fuemuy descortés de Timothy, disculpalo, es que él aun siguemolesto por la desaparición de Allen y Lavi-comenta Emilia viendo a Anabelle, la cual la mira fugazmente y luego la mira peli-naranja sale corriendo persiguiendo a Timothy lo más rápido que le podían llevar sus piernas

Tim... ¿donde te metiste?-decía con preocupación Anabelle mientras corria de un lado a otro como podía en busca de el peli-azul tratando además de acordarse que pasillo era cual, pero estaba en desventaja al ser mas nueva en el lugar, una vez que se detiene completamente cansada y respira irregularmente, escucha un pequeño lamento en forma de lloriqueo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, así que siguio aquel llanto hasta que se encontró con la fuente del bullicio-¡Tim! ¿estas bien?

no estoy llorando si eso insinuas idiota-comenta Timothy con tono molesto apartando su vista de Anabella cada vez que ella trataba de verlo al rostro-yo no lloro... los hombres no lloran

...-Anabelle no sabia que responderle o siquiera que palabras decirle, no queria dejar mas la embarrá de como ya estaba, así que solo atinó a golpear a Timothy en la cabeza, el cual se muerde la lengua y le comienza a reclamar-me dijiste idiota, y eso me ofendió, así que me vengue por ello y tambien por lo de la corriente eléctrica de hace un rato

¡sueltame por favor no me lleves a un lugar para matarme!-ambos escucharon un grito de auxilio cerca del lugar y fueron a espiar para ver de que se trataba, y al llegar al pasillo de donde venía el grito y se asomaron por una esuina para que no los vieran, y se trataba de Kanda que llevaba del cuello de la camian a un joven de unos 17 años, de unos 1.70 pero era algo dificil saberlo ya que estaba encogido de piernas y brazos de miedo que tenía, tenía el pelo color negro y revuelto, sus ojos eran color café y su piel morena-¡sueltame no quiero morir!

escucha maldito mocoso, si no quieres morir como tanto dices, deja de una maldita vez de gritar que acabas con mi poca pasiencia y soy capas de matarte aquí mismo antes de llevarte con el inutil de Komui, no me cuesta nada hacerlo, y así el mundo se librarde una alimaña molesta como tú-comenta irritado completamente Kanda mientras levantaba al joven como si nada hasta frente de su rostro, y lo vuelve a dejar a un lado de él para continuar caminando

es Kanda, parece que regreso con alguien nuevo...-comenta Timothy susurrandole a Anabelle para que supiera quien es él, a lo que Anabelle le responde asombrada sobre aquello como una niña pequeña-va a la oficina de Komui, sígámoslo

ambos se ponen en plan de seguir a Kanda y al chico nuevo a un distanciancia considerable y segura, tratando de no hacer ruido para que el samurai no los encontrara y no los amenazara como lo estaba haciendo con el joven que traía colgando de la mano, una vez que Kanda entra a la oficina de Komui, tanto Timothy como Anabelle se apoyan en la puerta para escuchar lo que dirían adentro

Komui, traigo a un nuevo recluta para ser exorcista-comenta secamente Kanda lanzando al chico azabache sin piedad alguna y de manera brusca al suelo, cosa quehizo ue este se quejara, pero que se detuviera de hacerlo por la mirada asesina del japonés

ah, Kanda-kun, volviste antes de lo que pensaba-se escuchaba una voz pero no se veía la procedencia de la voz, y luego, Komui como muerto viviente se levanta del sofá que había a un costado, botando un montón de papeles y carpetas que habian sobre él, al suelo, cosa que hizo chillar del susto al de ojos castaños-¿y este chico?

a este mocoso lo encontre a punto de ser acavados por akumas en mi expedición-comenta con molestia Kanda mientras veía como el joven temblaba ante la mirda de él, y aparte, si las miradas mataran, el joven ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo ya, y Komui mira a Kanda como si le preguntara que tiene que ver aquello con ser él un posible usuario de inocencia-tsk, interrogué a un akuma antes de acabarlo con Mugen y este me dijo que iba tras los guantes que tiene este enano puestos

ooohhh... ya veo Kanda-kun, bueno si quieres Kanda-kun, puedes quedarte aquí en la orden un tiempo para que puedas relajarte de tu busqueda-le dice amablemente Komui a Kanda, el cual solo chista y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Komui se centra en el azabache-¿como te llamas joven y cuantos años tienes?

me llamo... Angel M-Mathys y tengo...-iba a terminar de hablar Angel y se escucha un gran estruendo de algo golpeandose contra el suelo, era hacia la puerta, Kanda había abierto la puerta de la oficina y se habían caido al suelo Timothy con Anabelle encima por como estaban escuchando aquella conversción, Komui y Angel estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Kanda tenia solo ganas de matar a alguien

¿que hacen aqui malditos mocosos?-pregunta molesto Kanda mientras miraba a ambos ya teniendo a Mugen entre sus dos manos, mientras la comenzaba a desenfundar para poder cortar algo, y eso quizas eran ellos dos que estaban en el suelo, y al levantar ambos la cabeza y ver a Kanda se levantan de manmera veloz y saltan hacia la pared alejandose del samurai-respondan ¿que hacen aquí? si es que no quieren morir

ah Timothy-kun, Anabelle, por fin llegan, justo los necesitaba pero parecía que no los podía encontrar, tomen asiento-comenta tranquilamente Komui viendo como ambos por lo poco llegaban a rogar por sus vidas al samurai, y al escuchar a Komui comienzan a caminarpara poder sentarse en el sofa que habia quedado desocupado cuando Komui se levantó

tsk, me voy a entrenar-comenta molesto Kanda retirandose de la oficina de Komui, aligerando de sobremanera el ambiente, luego Komui suspira y vuelve su mirada hacia los jovenes intrusos y va donde Angel para poder seguir hablando con él

bueno Angel-kun, ¿cuantos años dices que tienes?-le pregunta calmadamente Komui al azabache el cual se levanta del suelo tambaleante y lo mira algo nervioso, y Komui coloca su mano dereh en el hombro izquierdo del joven para calmarlo

bu-bueno, tengo 17años...-comenta en voz baja Angel, que no se hubiera escuchado en el lugar si es que no estuviera en un silencio de ultratumba, que precisamente así estaba, así que aquello se escuchó con mucha claridad

¿de donde vienes con Kanda?-le pregunta tranquilamente Komui nuevamente mientras Angel miraba a los lados para poder relajarse y Komui le palmea un poco el hombro donde había tenido su mano recien

ve-vengo de Mexico... ahí no me preguntó él y me trajo la fuerza... luego de ser atacado por esas cosas-comenta nuevamente en voz baja, escuchandose claramente en el ambiente, y Timothy y Anabelle no aguantan ni un segundo en reirse a carajadas ante ello o mas bien algo que le habia dicho el peli-azul a la peli-naranja, lo que hace que Angel se ponga algo rojo de verguenza

¿enserio así mismo me veía yo ante ese sujeto llamado Leverrier?-le pregunta con una sonrisa Anabelle a Timothy, a lo que el chico asiente un par de veces bien animado y luego le dirigen la mirda a Komui y Angel-tengo que tener mas confianza en mi mismo, no quiero volver a tartamudear ante ese hombre aterrador

bueno, tu tambien debes tener mas confianza Angel-kun, bueno, tenemos que ir con Hev para que veamos tu inocencia, ah y Timothy-kun, Anaelle... ¿pueden ordenarun poco mi oficina?-les pide Komui comenzando a empujar a Angel a la salida para llevarlo a la sala donde estaba Hevraska-ah, y Anabelle, tu uniforme esta listo, luego mandaré a quete traigan el uniforme

ambos quedaron solos y vieron todo el lugar completamente desordenado, ambos suspiraron al unisono y comenzaron a recoger las cosas primero que estaban en el suelo para comenzar a ordenar el lugar, mientras tanto, Komui literalmente llevaba a rastras a Angel, ya que el chico tenía miedo hasta de caminar por el desconocido lugar

vamos Angel-kun, no te puedo llevar a rastras a la sala donde se encuentra Hev-comenta Komui deteniendose y el chico trataba de tranquilizarse y en aquel momento llega Lenalee caminando algo extrañada y preoupadamientras buscaba hacia los lados-¡Lenalee-chan!

nii-san... ¿has visto a Timothy y a Anabelle?-pregunta Lenalee algo preocupada acercándose a ambos y se da cuenta de Angel-¿quien es él nii-san?

Timothy-kun y Anabelle estan en mi oficina ayudando con el orden, y él es Angel-kun, es un chico que trajo Kanda-kun para ver su coneccion con la inocencia-le cuenta Komui con calma a lo que Lenalee con lo primero suspira aliviada y luego le toma atención a lo último dicho por Komui

Kanda regresó, ¿donde se encuentra?-le pregunta aun mas preocupada que antes y Komui etiende a que razones se refería ya que él igual estaba preocupado por lo mismo, pero no le preguntó nada en su oficina por los que los rodeaban

si, se fue a una de las salas de entrenamiento o sino se fue al bosque a entrenar-comenta Komui y luego Lenalee se despide de ambos y sale corriendo por donde habia venido esta vez para buscar a Kanda, y luego Komui comienza caminar esta vez jalando a Angel para que caminara-vamos a ver a Hev para saber como estas con tu inocencia

e-esta bien... y-ya camino-comenta Angel comenzando a caminar junto a Komui el cual lo suelta y ambos al cabo de un par de minutos llegan a una sala donde se prendes las luces y se deja ver a Hevraska la cual acerca su cara a ambos, a lo que Angel pega un brinco del susto de lo enorme que era Hevraska-¡q-q-que grande!

Hev mide 15 metros y 55 centímetros, pero eso es devido a su inocencia, ella es igual que tu o yo-comenta con calma Komui, anotando unas cosas en unas hojas sujetas en una tabla con un bolígrafo-bueno Hev, ¿puedes analizar al chico traido por Kanda-kun?

esta bien Komui, ¿y cual es su nombre?-pregunta pausadamente y con calma maternal Hevraska mientras tomaba a Angel con los zarcillos de su cuerpo y lo eleba para comenzar a analizarlo con detalle

se llama Angel Mathys, Kanda-kun lo trajo a la fuerza luego de ver que una orda de akumas lo iba a matar por esos guantes que lleva-comenta con calma Komui mientras seguía escribiendo en las ojas que tenía en la tablilla-y Hev, ¿cuanto es su porcentaje de sincronizacion?

su sincronización es del 52% Komui-comenta Hevraska una vez termina de analizar a Angel y lo baja al lado de Komui con unadelicadeza única y marabilloza

entendido Hev, muchas gracias por eso, nos vamos entonces, y después vengo a platicar contigo, hace un tiempo que no hablamos-comenta Komui despidiendose de Hevraska y comenzando a caminar junto a Angel por los pasillos de la orden, hasta que llegaron a la sección científica del lugar

que sueño, esta semana a estado muy complicada, no hemos podido hacer mucho-reclama Lou Fa la cual estaba tirada sobre una de las mesas del lugar-al menos pudimos terminar en un día ese nuevo uniforme de la chica nueva

tu eres la que estaba ansiosa de venirse a la cede europea Lou Fa, así que no te quejes de que tengamos que ayudar aquí-comenta Shifu con calma viendo como Lou Fa ahora comienza a moverse de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba-Lou Fa tranquila

oigan chicos de la rama asiática, traigo un nuevo miembro para exorcistas, quiero que tomen sus medidas y hagan su traje-comenta Komui mostrándole al joven de cabellos negros-ah chico, como Kanda-kun te trajo aquí para ser exorcista, tu quedarías bajo la tutela de Kanda-kun como tu superior directo

¿¡eh!? ¿ese tipo aterrador?-pregunta sorprendido Angel como si le hubieran hechado un valdazo de agua fría encima, mientras que, Lou Fa, Shifu y Rikai se levantaban como animas en pena del cansancio que tenian en el cuerpo

espero que Johnny-san se mejore pronto-comenta Lou Fa yendo hacia un estante que habia en el lugar y después de abrirlo le landa a Shifu una huincha de medir y ella esca varios colgadores y un par de botas-yo iré adejarle el atuendo a la chica nueva

ah Lou Fa, Anabelle esta en mi oficina, llevasela allí-comenta con unasonrisa Komui mientras que Lou Fa asiente agotada y se va del lugar para ir a la oficina de Komui-bueno, aquí esta el joven, tómenle las medidas y comiencen a diseñar su traje de exorcista, yo tengo que ir a hablar con los generales para saber quien podría tener a Anabelle como discípula

bueno, hora de tomarte las medidas chico-comenta Shifu estirando la huincha de medir y comiena a medirlo dándoles los números a Rikai, el cual comienza a anotarlos en una hoja con especificacion escritas con el lugar donde deben ir las medidas

mientras tanto, Lenalee iba caminando por el bosque que rodea a la orden en busca de Kanda, estaba completamente preocupada, camino un rato hasta que se encontró con una sombra que se movia a un ritmo lento, pausado y constante, el cual, inmedistamente dedujo que era Kanda

¡Kanda!-Lenalee se apuró a ir con el samurai, el cual ante la sorpresa hace un movimiento repentino y deja a Mugen a unos centímetros cerc del cuello de la chica, la cual se detuvo de golpe-K-Kanda... ¿sa-sabes algo de lo que investigas?

Lenalee... no, no encontré ninguna pista de ellos en america central, es como si no estuvieran en ningún lado-comenta Kanda seriamente enfundando a Mugen y guardándola en el cinturón de su ropa y Lenalee se abrasa a si misma aguantándose las lágrimas

así que aún no ha avido señales de Allen-kun ni Lavi, espero a que prontó podamos encontrarlos o al menos tener noticias de ellos-comenta Lenalee ya sin poder aguantarse las lagrimas y llendo a los brazos de kanda para que la comfortara de la tristeza que tenia en aquel momento

mientras tanto, Angel se estaba volviendo a vertir ya que le habian acavado de tomar todas lasmedidas para hacer su traje de exorcista, una vez acavó no sabía que mas hacer y comienza a mirar a todos lados, se despide de Shifu y de Rikai y se va a caminar un rato, hasta que llega frente de la oficina de Komui donde estaba Timothy parado frente a la puerta mientras miraba co el seño fruncido mientras susurraba cosas en frances

¿que sucede aquí?-pregunta Angel a Timoth el cul lo mira dejando de hablar en frances y al contrario se le queda viendo-¿q-que?

eres el chico tímido, bueno, estaba ordenando con An y leseando un rato cuando esa Lou Fa llego y me dijo quesaliera porque Anse va a cambiar-comenta con un mohin Timothy mientras volvia de nuevo su mirada a la puerta-y yo que quería ver

eres un pervertido-susurra Angel viendo a Timothy y luego de un rato sale de la ofinica Lou Fa con una amplia sonrisa y mira a Angel colocando ambas manos de ella sobre los hombros del chico

pronto tendremos tu traje listo, estoy con ánimos, luego de ver los resultados de este trabajo-comenta animada y con mucha confianza en ella misma Lou Fa para irse del lugar con floresitas a su alrededor con el ánimo que tenía encima

ambos entraron a la habitación y encontrarón auna soy roja Anabelle la cual aún examinaba la ropa que llevaba puesta y trataba de bajarse la polera para que le termine de cubrir el abdomen, Timothy lo único que hace es sonrrojarse ante eso, como igual le pasa con Emilia y Lenalee y Angel solo desvia su mirada y observa el lugar

u-u-ustedes dos, si van a estar aqui así, ¡ayudenme a ordenar la oficina de Komui!-comenta toda roja Anabelle mientras señalaba a ambos chicos presentes los cuales se sorprenden completamente-además tu Tim ya me estabas ayudando, así que de esta no tevas a correr

enseguida-dicen ambos desanimados mientras comienzan aordenar todo el resto de papeles que quedaban en el suelo, que aún quedaban muchos y mientras, Anabelle comienza a ordenar las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio de Komui

en otro lado, se encontraba Komui junto a 3 de los 4 generales de la orden, los cuales estaban hablando sobre cuantas inocencias habían recolectado cada uno en el ultimo viaje que habian realizado

bueno, dejando las cosas de la inocenci, les quería informar que hay una miembro nueva en la orden, y quiciera saber quien de ustedes puede ser su superior-comenta Komui tomando la atenión de Cloud y Tiedol, ya que a Socaro ni le interesaba, y Komui deja la ficha general de Anabelle sobre la mesa para que lo vieran

tendriamos que discutirlo Komui, quizas para mañana te tengamos una respuesta-le responde Cloud con serenidad y firmeza en su voz mientras Komui asienrte y se retira de donde los 3 generales estaban, dejándolos solos para que se pusieran de acuerdo

-§-§-§-

hasta aquí queda el capítulo, nos vemos en ls próxima actualización


	3. Chapter 3

y aqui esta el 3° capitulo, y cada vez se comienzan a ver mas cosas con los nuevos integrantes en la orden y tambien con los mas antiguos

disclaimer: D. Gray-man no es de mi propiedad, es de Katsura Hoshino, y esta historia es sin fines de lucro

-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

que tranquilo esta este lugar hoy-comenta una chica de 1.65 de altura, pelo color violeta, llevaba una trensita a un costado, y los ojos color violeta igual, se encontrabamirando el comedor a su alrededor, con suerte habia un par de buscadores alrededor comiendo el desayuno, aunque ya iban siendo casi las 12 del día y ella suspira para seguir comiendo-este lugar es más callado de lo que creí que sería, que aburrido

estaba comiendo tranquilamente la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor, y en ese momento mira a la entrada esperando algo interesante, y por ahí entra Lenalee con una chica de piel blanca, cabello largo castaño amarrado en dos lazos altos, de ojos color vino, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y 1.40 de altura, las cuales fueron a pedir comida y comenzrona caminar hacia las mesas

esa chica, es la que llegó ayer de transferencia de la división australiana, habla bajopara ella misma Lenalee y luego mira a la pequeña-¿quieres que nos vayamos a sentar con ella Ellie?

esta bien, Lenalee-san, vamos-comenta algo tímida Ellie mientras ambas se dirigen a la mesa donde se encontraba la peli-violeta mientras Lenalee le pedía que fuera sin el término -san, y Ellie responde con un "tal vez"

¿podemos acompañarte a almorzar?-pregunta Lenalee luego de sentarse frente a la de ojos violetas, la cual se les quedo mirando extrañada y algo sorprendida, a lo que Lenalee-¿eh? ¿dije algo mal o indevido?

n-no, nada de eso... es solo que yo estoy aqui desde hace como media hora desayunando-comenta con calma la peli-morada mientras Lenalee se sorprende ante ello y rie un poco en respuesta

oh ya veo, jeje, deberias despertar mas temprano para poder desayunar, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás al horario de aquí y se te hayá mas facil-comenta con una sonrisa amplia Lenalee mientras que la oji-moraja sonrie con algo de timidez-ah si, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, y ella es Ellie wells, llegó hace poco, es una chica compatible con la inocencia que el general Tiedol encontró

mucho gusto-comenta tímidamente Ellie inclinando un poco la cabeza saludando formalmente a la chica frente a ella la cual se intriga un poco y luego sonrie un poco

buenas Lenalee y Eliie, yo me llamo Serah Kaid, y fui transferida ayer desde la rama australiana-comenta con tranquilidad y una sonrisa calmada dirigida hacia anmas chicas, las cuales igual le sonrien en respuesta-por cierto Lenalee... de lo que yo sabía, esta sede es una de las mas movidas en su diario vivir, ¿por que el lugar parece muerto?

a bueno, eso es porque...-Lenalee no alcanza a decir totalmente lo que tení que decir, ya que un fuerte estruendo interrumpe el lugar, las trew voltearonsus rostros hacia el lugar procedente del bullicio, y se encontraron con que Kanda amenazaba la vida de Angel, el cual estada apoyado con la espalda en una pata de una de las muchas mesas del lugar, mientras que el samurai tenía a Mugen colocada justo en la yugular del menor y la china susurra para si-hay Kanda, esto es malo

repítelo de nuevo y estas muerto mocoso-comenta completmente molesto Kanda mientras hacía friccion al cuello de Angel con el filo de mugen,haciendole un pequeño corte superficial, pero aun así comenzó a sangrar

quiero que...-estaba hablando decidido Angel dejando el miedo que sentía por Kanda de lado un momento, pero no pudo seguir diciendo ninguna palabra más, ya queentre tres buscadores lo levantaron, lo separaron de Kanda y le taparon la boca para que no hubiera una muerte innecesaria, y de manera sincera entre ellos patética

hey shhhh, el único con el puesto de suicida aqui es Lavi y en este momento esta desaparecido, así que no fastidies a Kanda en su lugar-le habló un buscador de unos 16 años en un susurro al oido, cosa que dejó extrañado y sorprendido azabache

pe-pero yo quería entrenar-comenta Angel quejandose una vez que el buscador que le tapaba la boca se aleja viendo el aura asesina de Kanda, no era aconsejable acercarse al samurai por su historial de acabar con buscadores y akumas a la vez siestaba cabreado, y ante las palabras dichas por Angel el aura de muerte y destruccion de Yuu crece mucho mas y activa su inocencia preparándose para atacar al que estuviera frente a él sin piedad

Yuu-kun, por fin te encuentro hijo mio, ni siquiera has venido a hablar con tu querido padre-comenta Tiedol entrando en el comedor y encontrandose con Kanda, el cual se enderesa y enfunda a Mugen mirando al mayor con cara de molesti y astiado

¿cuantas veces te e dicho vejete que no me digas Yuu? además no soy tu hijo y tu no eres mi padre-comenta con el seño fruncido de enojo en samurai mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Tiedol llegaba frente a Kanda y Angel, el segundo que lo mirada sorprendido y extrañado

Yuu-kun eres malo con tu padre, la reacción normal es venir y abrasara tu queridísimo padre, además en ningún momento me dijiste que encontraste un alumno, haz crecido mucho tan rápido-comenta con una sonrisa Tiedol mientras se quita sus lentes y se seca las lágrimasque estaba comenzando a derramar de alegría

aqui esta el maldito enjendro, llevatelo y conócelo, yo me voy al maldito bosque a desestresarme de una maldita vez, todos se confabularon hoy para joderme el día-comenta molesto Kanda golpeando fuertemente a Angel en el abdomencon su Mugen envainada, lo que hace que el azabache caiga sentado aferrarse el abomen de solo dolor

Yuu-kun deberías ser mas amable con tu primer estudiante-comenta Tiedol yendo con Angel y lo ayuda a levantarse a lo que el joven le agradece con una voz algo baja, a lo que Tiedol le sonrie y le palmea un poco la espalda para animarlo-al parecer Yuu-kun esta nervioso por ciertas cosas aún, y no esta preparado para tener un alumno, dale tiempo, y quizas mas adelante cuando logre resolver ciertos temas pendientes te comience a aceptar como un alumno

¿que temas pendientes?-pregunta Ellie de manera curiosa y extrañada mientras llega junto a Serah y Lenalee, la ultima mira al general algo preocupada mientras niega levemente, el cual hace una expresion de preocupación

¿acaso habla de la desaparición de bookman y su aprendíz, y del traidor que se fugó?-pregunta con calma Serah, sorprendiendo a Tiedol y Lenalee, la cual se nota que se molesto ante ese comentario del final de la peli-morada

Allen-kun no es ningún traidor, el no pidio ser el heredero del músico Noah, además Allen-kun es muy amable y gentil, no dejaré que alguien que no conocio a... mi mejor amigo diga cosas en su contra-le dice Lenalee con el seño levemente frunsido en molestia, lo que sorprendió a Tiedol, pero le sonrió con cierta tristeza-di-disculpa por tratarte de esa manera, es solo que todas esas cosas de ue Allen-kun es un traigor, es una mentira

dos de las personas que escucharon aquello quedaron boqui abiertos y con una expresion de no saber de que hablan, una quedo sorprendida ante ello y el mas viejo del grupo asintio muchas veces y con alegría por las palabras de la peli-verde

n-no, no tienes porque preocuparte, creo que no se parte de la historia, a los que no pertenecemos a esta división nos dijieron que Allen Walker era un traidor y que estaba del lado de los Noeh, y que lo atacáramos apenas lo viéramos-comenta Serah negando con ambas manos, a lo que Lenalee se inclina ante ella en señal de disculpa-n-no tienes porque disculparte, yo llamé traidor a ese chico Allen Walker, sin siquiera saber la historia

bueno, dejando ese problemita de lado, vayamos a otra habitación a explicarle a los nuevos jóvenes exorcistas la situacion dada de golpes a su conocimiento sobre el lugar-comenta amablemente como siempre Tiedol mientras comienza a caminar junto a Angel, Lenalee, Ellie y Serah hacia alguna de las habitaciones de la orden oscura

mientras tanto, Kanda se encontraba en el bosque cortando a diestra y siniestra algunos árboles del bosque que rodeaba a la orden con el seño frunsido de molestia mientras murmuraba maldiciones en japonés ya que se encontraba completamente cabreado de que un mocoso nuevo que él mismo habia traido solo por obligación, le pidiera que lo entrenara, y mas encima el viejo que se creía su padre le pedía que lo presentara

maldito viejo pútrido, maldito Komui, maldito mocoso, por mi que se mueran todos para no tener que volver a ver mas sus molestas caras, además ninguna de esas dos malditas alimañas han aparecido, gasto mis energías para encontrar al maldito moyashi y al estúpido conejo con su maestro y ni maldito rastro de ninguno de esos-comenta molesto Kda mientras termina de cortar el centésimo alrededor de la orden, se enderesa y enfunda Mugen frunsiendo aun mas el seño en señal de enojo, pero ahora convinada con preocupación y comienza a recordar algunas cosas-malditos idiotas

hey Yuu, así que de nuevo estas entrenando aquí afuera, y mas encima con todo este frío de esta época-comenta Lavi apoyado en un árbol mientras le sonreía de lado al samurai y este simplemente gruñe molesto auntando a mugen al cuello del peli-rojo, el cual levanta levemente ambas manos para que no lo atacase-no apuntes a mugen hacia mi Yuu, eso es de mala educación, además no quiero morir aún

si no quieres morirno me digas Yuu maldito conejo suicida-comenta secamente Kanda girándose para darle la espalda y comienza a caminar con pisadas pesadas que dejaban profundas huellas ennla nieve del lugar

hey Yuu no te vayas que me aburro-comenta suplicante Lavi comenzando a caminar tras Kanda, el cual se voltea le coloca a mugen en el cuello y el peli-rojo comienza a pensar que no estaba en una muy buena posicion y necesitaba pensar una manera rapida de salir de eso, pero lo que slaio de su boca fue mucho peor-te tengo un trato,hagamos una pelea de entrenamiento, si me ganas no te digo Yuu por una semana, pero si yo gano dejaras que te diga Yuu sin que me intentes matar por la misma cantidad de tiempo

...-kanda se quedo en silencio sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y tambien sin retirar a mugen del cuello de Lavi, el cual comienza a dudar de que el japones acepte yasus artimañas conociendolo desde hacia un tiempo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kanda retiró a Mugen de su cuello y lo enfunda-acepto maldito conejo, pero no hagas tus trampas como siempre

aquel recuerdo relajo algo a Kanda, ya que esa batalla la había había ganado, y le dio simple gracia, ya que él había ganado, y le había resultado cómico que el peli-rojo se sobre-esforzó aquella semana para no decirle Yuu y se autocorregía cambiandolo a Kanda, y eso simplemente le hacia reir a carcajadas y se sentía mejor de las mordidas de lengua que se hacia el mismo al tener que cambiar el nombre al apellido del samurai

Kanda-kun, hoy tu misión será con Allen-kun, así que no se peleen-comenta tranquilamente Komuimientras los mira con calma frente a su escritorio, ya que si se sentaba tras su escritorio no se vería por la gran pila dedocumentos común en esa habitación

no pienso ir con el maldito moyashi-comenta molestoKanda mirando a otro lado mientras Allen bufa con molesta y suelta una risa algo hipócrita

como si necesitara del idiota de bakanda para hacer solo una misión de reconocimkiento,solo me retrasará-comenta con una sonrisa sínica Allen mientras Kanda se voltea a verlo con claras intenciones asesinas hacia el albino

esa claramente es mi linea moyashi-comenta molesto Kanda un segundo antes deque ambos chocaran inocencias, Kanda hacia fuerza con Mugen mientras que Allen con su brazo hacia presión en la katana tratando de mandarla lejos, ambos se sonreían sínicamente el uno al otro

mi nombre es Allen no moyashi, bakanda-comenta Allen mientras chispas volaban entre las miradas de cada uno, tratando de matarse entre ellos, a lo que Komui presiona un boton de un control remoto, a lo que un Komurin agarra a ambos del cuello de la camisa sorprendiendo a ambos-hey Komui ¿este robot tuyo no se volvera loco?

no seas así de grosero Allen-kun con mi Komurin x10.5-comenta Komui mirando a Allen como un niño pequeño mientras ambos exorcistas se preguntan en silencio el porque aquelrobot tenia el .5 en su numeración, y preferian no saberlos

tsk, no me interesa un moyashi maldito o un maldito robot tuyo Komui-comenta Kanda molesto desenfundando a Mugen y cortando el brazo que lo cargaba a él, toma uno de los informes y se larga del lugar adelantándose a Allen el solo se le quedó mirando con enojo e incomodidad por estar siendo tirado por el komurin

Kanda volvio a desenfundar su Katana y esta vez se concentró y lanzó un corte hacia los árboles, cortando nueve de una, tres hachia los lados y tres hacia delante, el corte era perfecto, sin ninguna falla, el samurai se enderesó y enfundó su Katanaluego de un largo suspiro, aquellos recuerdos ultimamente le daban gracia y no sabia porque, ahora queperdio a sus compañeros viene a ver una cierta gracia en las cosas que hacian, pero no importaba, ya no estabaninguno de los dos y él por una promesa a Lenalee los estaba buscando para llevarlos de regreso a la orden

mas y mas paises voy recorriendo y no encuentro ninguna pista, y todo lo que e escuchado de esos rumores son simplemente falsos-comenta Kanda comenzando a caminar mientras guarda su mugen enfundada en su cinturony va de regreso a la orden

parece que ese exorcista esta buscando a Allen, que tierno, aunque tanto sus superiores como el propio conde lo buscan para matarlo, y acabar con el músico-dice una chica de unos 15 años en apariencia pelo negro azulado, con sus ojosazulfuerte y una piel muy blanca, veía a Kanda desde las sombras y luego rie un poco-bueno, creo que ire de vuelta para cuidaelo como el me cuido este ultimo tiempo

detras de la chica sale una puerta con forma de semi corazón que se abre de par en par y ella entra en dicha puerta y se va del lugar, para que la puerta luego se cierrelentamente y desaparesca undiendose en la tierra nuevamente, sin dejar ningun rastro de que hubiera estado allí siquiera

en otro lugar, en un lugar parecido a una prisión, se encontraba cierto peli-rojo parcheado junto a un viejo con poco pelo y ojos rodeados de pintura negra, el mas viejo trataba al menos con acupuntura, ya que el menor parecia muy mal herido

viejo panda... aun no le dices nada a los noeh... ¿es por que estas trabajando por el momento como exorcista...?-pregunta con dificultad el masjoven de ambos mientras que el mayorlove y guarda silencio siguiendo con el tratamiento-viejo panda... dimelo

eso es correcto mocoso impertinente, somos bookmen, pero en este momento igual somos exorcistas, asi que nuestra fuerza momentaneamente esta con el vaticano, y por lo tanto los noeh son nuestros enemigos-comenta Bookman seriamente a lo que el peli-rojo sonrie algo adolorido, para que el viejo terminara de tratarlo-aprendiz estúpido, tienes que escapar de este lugar

pero viejo... ese Fiideri tiene esos parásitos... dentro de mi... ¿como... lo hago?-vuelve a preguntar Lavi seriamente, a lo que bBookman le pega en la cabeza con su mano haciendo que Lavi se pusiera la mano donde golpeo por innercia y el menor iba a quejarse pero bookman lo chisto para que se callara

escuchame chiquillo idiota, ¿que crees que hago al tratarte con acupuntura y ademas de eso es el arma que ocupo, esos bichos deben ser debiles a la inocencia al ser de materia oscura, asi que pruebo a ver si tu cuerpo crea anti-cuerpos para combatir esas cosas, además te digo que escapes porque tu estas demas aqui encerrado, yo soy el unico quetiene la información que ellos quieren-comenta bookman elocuentemente sorprendiendo al peli-rojo de lo frío que era su maestro incluso con su propia vida, a lo queel joven muerde su lavio inferior

e-esta bien viejo panda... cu-cuando tu me digas... me fugaré...-comenta con una voz casi inexistente y en árabe para que solo él y el viejo entendieran, y al mismo tiempo adolorido, a lo que bookman asiente en silencio

-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

y hasta aquí queda el capítulo,gracias por leerlo, y todos los reviews son bienvenidos


	4. Chapter 4

eh aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic, y tengo un par de aclaraciones aqui en este capítulo, que es solo con los nombres de los personajes, en capítulos o capítulo anterior, me había equivocado con Klaud, colocando Cloud, así que de aqui en adelante lo colocaré como corresponde, como Klaud, y el Oc Angel, su apellido es Mathis, así que eso tambien lo arregle aqui xD

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino, y que esperoque pronto pueda volver a publicar el manga, ya que solo falta la editorial según su Instagram

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

por los pasillos de la orden se encontraban caminando Anabelle y Timothy los cuales se dirigían al comedor hasta que se encuentran con Cloud Nine, la cual miraba seria pero calmadamente a ambos, la peli-naranja la miraba extrañada, pero Timothy buscaba una salida para salir rápido, porque pensaba claramente de porque estaría la general en el lugar, y no quería que lo sermoneara tan temprano en el día

no vengo por tus clases Timothy, eso lo hablaremos después, pero es malo que te vayas de clases y te las saltes, aunque también es bueno que le enseñes la orden a una nueva miembro, así que te la dejaré pasar-Cloud mira a Timothy con una mirada seria pero tranquila normal en ella, y luego mira a Anabelle-y tu chica, ahora serás mi discípulo, así que después de que desayunes, vamos a ir al bosque para ver como son tus habilidades

e-esta bien... creo-comenta entre media perdida y confundida la peli-naranja mientras Klaud la miraba con cierta calma y felicidad, pero lo último solo lo dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa que salió los labios de la general

Timothy, una vez que terminen de desayunar debes llevarla a la salida, por lo que me a contado Komui, es algo despistada, así que ahí también aprovecharé de ver como también van tus habilidades-comenta tranquilamente la general Nine antes de marcharse dejando a ambos mirando por donde se había ido, y una vez que se fue Timothy parecia celebrar aquello

estamos en el mismo grupo An, al fin tengo una compañera-comenta con una sonrisa Timothy mientras Anabelle lo miraba algo extrañada y luego de unos minutos se da cuenta de ello y le dirigió una sonrisa de lado en señal de felicidad, a lo que el menor se rie a carcajadas-en verdad eres despistada, bueno, vamos a desayunar, que ella nos hará sudar

esta bien Tim, vamos, pero no soy despistada, soy algo lenta para aprender o entender, eso es todo-comenta divertida Anabelle luego de pegarle gentilmente en la cabeza al menor, para darle a entender que no le volviera a decir así

ambos entraron en la cafetería y fueron directamente a pedirle a Jerry la comida, ya que ese día, inusualmente, o mas bien, como ultomamente, el número de buscadores iba disminuyendo, debido a que muchos salían de misión y otros morían en misión, una vez pidieron lo que iban a comer comenzaron a caminar hacia algún puesto donde hubiera gente con la que conversar, ya que no había mucho que conversar ya entre ellos, ya que ambos habían tenido una vida algo corta o pocos recuerdos de ella misma. Caminaron hasta encontrar una mesa, donde se encontraban Lenalee, Serah, Angel y Ellie charlando con calma mientras desayunaban de igual manera

¿podemos sentarnos aquí?-pregunta calmadamente Anabelle mientras recibe la mirada de los cuatro frente a ella y se petrifica, colocándose completamente nerviosa ante ello, sin saber que le dirían, en ese momento por su mente pasaban ideas completamente erróneas de lo que podrían pensar lo demás al verla

claro, aún hay espacio en la mesa, y además, así aprovechamos de tener un rato más ameno-Lenalee fue la primera en hablar, dándole una cálida y angelical sonrisa a Anabelle, mientras que ella se sorprende por aquello y se sienta junto a la china, mientras que Timothy se sentaba frente a la Lee menor-chicos, ellos son Timothy y Anabelle

por fin dijiste mi nombre correctamente-comenta ya tranquila la peli-naranja mientras miraba a Lenalee con el tenedor en la boca, mientras que Lenalee ríe por lo bajo ya que se acordó de la situación incómoda del otro día por decirle de otra manera, y los demás miran de manera curiosa a las dos

¿como la llamó?-pregunta Ellie de manera curiosa y tímida a lo que Timothy se río a carcajadas, a lo que Anabelle le miró al menor de manera molesta y con un mohín, a lo que cuando Timothy la vio giro que mirada a otro lado y siguió riendo, mientras que Lenalee se avergonzaba un poco ante eso, ya que era primera vez que se equivocaba de nombre

me llamó Anastasia, pero ya no importa, eso pasó-comenta Anabelle con la cara algo roja , pero tranquila, ya que los presentes, a excepción de Lenalee y ella misma, se habían puesto a reír casi a carcajadas, pero cuando miran a Anabelle la que les había dicho que lo olvidaran, y la peli-naranja tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero un aura completamente amenazadora que los calló en tres tiempos

¿que pasó?-pregunta Lenalee con tranquilidad y de manera inocente a Anabelle, la cual solo le sonríe calmada e inocente, mientras niega en señal de que nada pasaba a lo que Lenalee volvió a su desayuno con calma

así ya no vuelven a molestar, puede que sea despistada y todo eso, pero no me gusta que se rían de mi-comenta con un mohín Anabelle mientras miraba a los presentes y luego ríe animada-aunque no soy capás de enojarme con amigos como ustedes

eso... creo que anima algo, pero... buenas, mi nombre es Angel Mathis, tengo 17 y... creo que ustedes dos eran los que estaban espiando en la oficina de Komui cuando llegué-comenta Angel viendo a Anabelle y a Timothy, a lo que ambos sonríen de manera nerviosa, ya que casi mueren ese día a manos de Kanda

yo soy Ellie Wells, tengo 15 años, un placer en conocerlos-comenta con una amplia sonrisa y calmada la menor de las chicas, mientras que Anabelle le sonreía con calma en señal de respuesta

Serah Kaid, 17, un placer-comenta calmada, algo seria la peli-violeta mientras comía un poco de su desayuno, mientras que a Anabelle le pasaba un escalofrío por la espalda debido a tal seriedad en la chica-¿y como es tu nombre completo?

ah, yo me Anabelle Derys, y tengo 17 años-comenta tranquilamente la peli-naranja mientras le sonreía calmada a todos los presentes y Lenalee pensó un poco aquello

los menores entonces son Timothy y Ellie, aunque Timothy sigue siendo el menor de nosotros-comenta Lenalee de manera animada, mientras que Timothy levanta ambas manos en señal de éxito y victoria, a lo que todos juntos rien animadamente, incluyendo a Timothy

hey, ¿por que fue que todos se unieron a la orden?-pregunta Timothy luego de dejar de reír, a lo que Lenalee asiente, dándole la razón al chico con la gema en la frente, ya que ella también quería saber la razón de porque ellos se habían unido

yo vivía normalmente en mi casa, e iba al colegio, pero hace un tiempo, una semana mas o menos, y me encontré con Tiedol-san cuando volvía a mi casa del colegio y me preguntó si podía acompañarme a mi casa porque quería que le diera algo de agua, entonces cuando llegamos, yo fui a la cocina a buscar agua y él habló con mi abuela y mis padres, y cuando fui a servirle el agua él me dijo que lo acompañara a la orden porque una inocencia era compatible conmigo, y yo me emocioné ya que siempre quise ser una exorcista, para poder proteger a mi familia-comenta animadamente Ellie y con una sonrisa, mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-aunque todavía debo aprender a usarla, ya que ayer terminaron de hacer mi arma

ya veo, al menos te tocó un general amable, el general Tiedol te tratará como a su propia hija Ellie-comenta sonriendo Lenalee mientras le hablaba amablemente a Ellie, la cual asiente animadamente y suelta una pequeña risilla

bueno, antes de llegar aquí tenia una vida igual normal, es mas, ni siquiera sabia lo que era un akuma, un día cundo iba a donde estudiaba luego de terminar el entrenamiento con mi maestro de karate, encontré unos guantes muy extraños botados entre unos arbustos, y cuando los iba a recoger me atacaron esas cosas gigantescas esféricas con cañones y cuando me ivan a acabar, el tipo llamado Kanda acabó con ellos cortándolos a la mitad y se giró luego hacia mi y vio los guantes, me apretó la muñeca derecha y me la jaló para ver los guantes, y cuando vio esa cosa parecida a una cruz que había en uno de ellos, me miró como su me fuera a matar, cerré los ojos asustado y cuando creí que me iba a atacar, me levantó y me cargó como saco de papas, hasta que llegos aquí-comenta algo molesto Angel al mismo tiempo que tenía un mohín e igual resivio una risa generalizada entre todos los presentes-aunque cuando ibamos en el barco, me comencé a quejar porque me tenía amarrado de pies y manos por si quería escapar, casi me corta con esa katana que tiene y despues me amordazó la boca

l-lo siento, Kanda es muy impulsivo, bueno, no tan impulsivo como lo era Lavi, pero la cosa es que Kanda solo sabe hacer daño, porque no sabe como actuar frente a una situación nueva, y como paso una difícil niñez, la primera reacción que tiene él a la gente nueva que conoce, o incluso a sus conocidos, es algo dura e intenta hacerse el insensible, pero en realidad se preocupa por los que lo rodean, pero trata de alejarlos de él, porque sufre solo y en silencio-comenta Lenalee sonriendo algo acomplejada y con una sonrisa dolida a lo que hubieron largos segundos de silencio incómodo, hasta que Lenalee volvió a hablar-bu-bueno,dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿como te hiciste exorcista Serah-chan?

bueno... yo era pequeña, pertenecía a una familia noble, mi madre se convirtió en akuma cuando yo tenia doce, por la muerte de mi hermana menor, convertida en akuma, mi madre mató a toda mi familia, pero yo me escondí, en ello, unos días después llegó un buscador de la orden y me encontró, fui con él a la sede australiana y me convertí en buscadora, hasta que llegó una inocencia compatible conmigo, y desde ahí que soy exorcista, bueno, hace poco me transfirieron a esta sede para trabajar aquí-comenta con calma Kaid mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno y les sonreía levemente a los presentes

eso es terrible Serah-chan, debió de ser muy duro para ti vivir en una de las sedes de la orden a esa edad, era muy tenebrosos en esa época el lugar-comenta Lenalee viendo a Serah, a lo que ella se casi atraganta con la bebida que era lo único que le quedaba del desayuno y luego de poder pasar bien ello, mira a Lenalee con sorpresa

¿tu eras exorcista en esa época de la santa sede?-pregunta sorprendida Serah, a lo que Lenalee queda en silencio luego de asentir demostrando que era verdad, a lo que todos se le quedaban viendo a Lenalee

yo llegué a la orden a muy temprana edad, me separaron del lado de Komui-nii cuando solo tenía 6 años, así que no tengo recuerdo de lo que vivía antes con Komui-nii, cuando llegué aquí solo era una cárcel para mi, me tenían atado a la cama de mi cuarto todos los días mientras probaban en mí, mi inocencia, para incrementar el porcentaje de compatibilidad, yo solo quería ir con nii-san o morir, pero todo ello cambio cuando nii-san se hizo jefe de división-comenta al comienzo dolida y luego suspira algo desanimada y cuando mira a todos, sonríe de manera nerviosa y cierra los ojos-bueno... A-Anabelle, di tú como te decidiste volver exorcista

esta bien, pero me poner mas nerviosa si me zarandeas-se queja Anabelle, ya que Lenalee de lo nerviosa que estaba comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro y cuando la suelta, la peli-naranja toma un poco de té y miró a los presentes algo nerviosa-bien, yo... hace dos meses mi papá murió en una avalancha y un par de días después llegó un chico vestido de blanco y con vendas cubriéndole completamente la cara, excepto el ojo derecho, y me dijo que mi papá había muerto y me entregó la ballesta que le pertenecía, por un tiempo me enseñó a usarlo para poder protegerme, y hace unas semanas me dijo que viniera a la orden para que pudiera servir a la gente y para que no estuviera sola

¿un buscador? comprendo... pero no sabía que un buscador supiera como usar una inocencia-comenta algo curiosa Lenalee mientras que Anabelle se encoje de hombros restándole importancia a aquello-bueno, si no te importa mucho aquello, nosotros tampoco podemos nosotros meternos en ello

y tú Tim, ¿como llegaste a la orden?-pregunta curiosa Anabelle mientras que Timothy se acabó su desayuno y le mira luego pensando un poco aquello como si tratara de recordar como fue que llegó a la orden

fui un ladrón de renombre, era el famoso ladrón G-comenta de manera energética Timothy parándose en la silla donde estaba sentado, en una pose de triunfo y éxito-aunque, vivía en un orfanato, y era un ladrón que poseía los cuerpos de los demás para poder robar, aunque nunca logre robar nada, aunque nunca me atraparon, y me uní un día cuando atacaron los akumas al orfanato donde vivía, Allen y Kanda fueron a acavarlos, bueno, fue por mi causa que ellos fueron ahí, pero entonces fueron al orfanato donde había habido un ataque akuma, y luego de eso, yo llegué aqui

bien, yo acabé de desayunar, así que me retiro, tengo que ir a repartir los café de todos los miembros de la sección científica-comenta Lenalee levantándose de su asiento y toma su bandeja y se comienza a ir-con permiso, nos vemos después

e-espere Lenalee-san, voy a ayudarla-comenta Ellie levantando también su bandeja y yendo tras Lenalee para alcanzarla luego de hacer una semi reverencia para marcharse tras la china, hasta que la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a la peli-verde

yo iré a entrenar a alguna de las salas de entrenamiento-comenta con calma Serah levantándose de igual modo y toma sus cosas y Angel la toma por la muñeca, a lo que la peli-violeta lo mira con curiosidad

¿puedo entrenar contigo? parece que mi superior no me quiere entrenar, así que no tengo mas opción que entrenar solo-comenta Angel con cierta intranquilidad, mientras que Kaid seguía viéndole con algo de curiosidad y veía algo molesta aquel agarre que le hacia el peli-negro

esta bien, ya que parece que tienes que aprender mucho sobre retener a tu oponente-comenta con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa Serah, mientras que en menos de tres segundos, estaba a un par de metros de la mesa, y Angel se apresura a levantarse de la silla y seguir a la chica a un paso medio presurado

entonces nosotros vayamos a entrenar con Klaud-san, Tim-comenta tranquilamente Derys mientras se levanta a la par de Timothy y comienzan a caminar con sus bandejas hasta donde deben dejarlas-oye, me sorprendió eso de que fuiste ladrón, no me esperaba eso de ti, y apenas tienes 9 años

jejeje, como Lavi me dijo cuando me conoció, no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, ya que se sorprendió de que yo fuera quien causaba tanto alboroto y que tenía a la policía del lugar vuelta loca-comenta divertido Timothy, mientras que de igual manera recibió una risilla de parte de Anabelle, lo que también le causó gracia-hey... a pesar de tener 17 años, te comportas como alguien de mi edad, eso me da algo de risa

bueno, la cosa es que pasé toda mi vida en las montañas, y era algo distinto como se vive ahí e comparación con la ciudad, la cosa es algo mas calmada, y lenta, así que no soy mucho como otra gente de mi edad-comenta divertida Anabelle, a lo que Timothy se sorprende y asiente un par de veces hasta dejar las cosas en el cubo de la loza sucia y salen del lugar rumbo a la salida

a los minutos después llegaron a un costado de la orden, donde estaba parada Klaud con su látigo en la mano derecha y Lau Jimin colgaba de su cola en una rama en el árbol mas cercano a la general, la cual esperaba apacible mientras miraba el cielo con calma y nostalgia, una vez que Anabelle y Timothy llegaron, Lau Jimin saltó al hombro derecho de la rubia, la cual bajó la mirada y miro con serenidad a ambos

comencemos con el entrenamiento-comenta Klaud mientras miraba a Lau Jimin y este saltaba al hombro de cada uno y luego vuelve con Klaud a una gran velocidad y le acaricia la mejilla al monito este le acaricia la mano derecha con la mejilla-tendrán que atrapar a Lau, no será facil atraparlo, ya que es ágil y veloz, ustedes tendrán que ser mas queeso y lograr atraparlo, pero tambien es escurridiso, así que busquen tambien la manera de amordazarlo, ve Lau Jimin

Nine golpeó el látigo contra el suelo y Lau Jimin salta con velocidad hacia el árbol donde colgaba recién y comienza a saltar adentrándose en el bosque, mientras que la mirada de Klaud estaba en sus dos discípulos, los cuales se sorprenden con la velocidad del monito y comienzan a correr siguiendo al pequeño macaco

unas cuantas horas pasaron, y el sol de la tarde ya estaba comenzando a descender para el atardecer, y ninguno salía del bosque, Nine comenzaba a pensar en ir a buscarlos a ambos, y cuando se estaba comenzando a poner en marcha hacia el bosque, Timothy sale del lugar, completamente exhausto, agobiado y completamente sucio para luego caer al suelo con la respiración agitada

¿que pasó Timothy?-comenta con calma Klaud mientras se inca a ver a su alumno mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y ve su cara con unos cuantos rasguños y casi llena de lodo, a lo que sonríe y ríe un poco sin dejar su semblante calmado

e-ese mono, estuve a punto de agarrarlo cuando saltó a un árbol y caí en un charco de lodo, y luego estuve a punto de agarrarlo de la cola, choqué contra un árbol, raspándome completamente la cara-comenta con un mohín Timothy, en un puchero, y posteriormente, Klaud le coloca la mano derecha en la cabeza para calmarlo y animarlo mientras le fregaba el cabello

¿y Anabelle?-pregunta Nine viendo hacia el bosque, a lo que Timothy mira a todos lados como buscando a la peli-naranja y luego se rasca la nuca como si estuviera algo confundido-¿donde se metió ella Timothy?

voy a buscarla, tu ve a bañarte Timothy, y a decirle a la enfermera que te desinfecte los rasponen-comenta amable Klaud para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, bajo la mirada de Timothy, el cual suspira agotado y se va de regreso a la orden

mientras tanto, en un lugar algo -muy- apartado de la orden, y aún en el bosque, Anabelle se encontraba colgando boca abajo amarrada de un pie con una soga colgada de una rama, mientras tenía la cara algo roja debido a que la sangre se le estaba amontonando en la cabeza y estaba algo mareada, mientras que, frente a ella se encontraba Lau Jimin saltando mientras chillaba un poco, como si se burlara de la peli-naranja

eres un mono muy molesto, espero que cuando te atrape te apretaré-comenta Anabelle algo molesta mientras señalaba al monito, el cual parece sonreír y salta un par de veces saltando hacia atrás de mortal invertido-ríete solamente, ya verás cuando baje de esta trampa de soga

¿que hace una chica sexy colgada desde la rama de un árbol?-se escucha la voz de un chico y frente a Anabelle se veían dos chicos son ambos de cabello negro, el dela derecha tiene el cabello un poco largo, este mismo le tapa la cara, pero a el parece no importarle, en cambio el de la izquierda lo tiene corto y solo le llega a tapar aldo de la frente. Tienen ojos negros...bueno, el ojo Derecho del de la derecha es rojo tambien el ojo izquiredo del de la izquierda, el chico de la derecha lleva una camisa de colo azul marino, con varios botones desabrochados. mostrando asi sus pecho desnudo, ya que el tiene buena condicion fisica, pantalones negros con un cinturon del mismo color, lleva zapatos deportivos de un color rojo, tiene perforado la oreja izquierda y en este lleva un arete rendondo de oro, el de la izquierda tiene una polera verde pasto, lleva una chompa de lana color blanco, tiene un pantalon cafe claro y unos botines de color negro.

Lau Jimin apenas los vio, chilló con molestia y susto, y saltó inmediatamente hacia Anabelle, la cual lo agarró con los brazos como pudo estando de cabeza y ambos miraron a los que estaban ahí de pie observando a la chica colgara de cabeza, hasta que el que estaba a la derecha, le habla en alemás al de la izquierda, y este -el que se encontraba a la izquierda- fue donde estaba la chica y cortó la soga con una nabaja, haciendo que Anabelle cayera de espalda al suelo

disculpa, ¿estas bien?-pregunta el chico que tenía el ojo izquierdo de color escarlata, mientras ayudaba tímidamente a Anabelle a levantarse y una vez estuvo de pie, aquel chico se alejo un poco, pero el del ojo derecho color escarlata se le acercó de manera atrevida a la peli-naranja, a lo que esta retrocedía unos pasos, pero se resvala y cae al suelo sentada, y Lau Jimin se rie un poco

tu no ayudas simio-comenta algo dolida y con una expresión infantil de molestia Anabelle, mientras que Lau Jimin inclina un poco su cabeza como si no entendiera lo que la peli-naranja le dice, a lo que esta suspira agotada

eres una chica algo extraña, divertida y hermosa, ¿no te gustaría comer en una cita conmigo?-pregunta de manera atrevido el chico que se había quedado observando como el de polera verde bajaba a la chica, Anabelle se le queda viendo un poco, y cuando iba a decir algo, es interrumpida

no lo hará, tiene que descansar por hoy, ya que al parecer tuvo un entrenamiento dificil-aquella era la voz de Klaud Nine, la cual había recién llegado al lugar, y Lau Jimin se va velozmente de los brazos de Anabelle al hombro derecho de su dueña y la general mira a los presentes-¿quienes son y que hacen por estos rumbos?

mi nombre es Fransisco Olvca, y él es mi hermano Eduardo Olvca, hemos venido a ser miembros de esta orden-comenta con aires de grandeza y superioridad Fransisco, para luego, escucharse el sonido de un látigo golpear el suelo y Lau Jimin se había convertido en su forma bestial y atrapó ágilmente a ambos hermanos en cada meno para poder amordazarlos

K-Klaud-san, ¿por qué hace eso?-pregunta curiosa y tímidamente Anabelle, mientras que la general la mira a la menor de pies a cabeza con detención para ver si tendría algo mal y al ver que estaba bien, le sonríe

por lo menos estas bien, pero no dejaré que unos simples desconocidos, se metan con uno de mis discipulos, o los haré pagar muy caro-comenta tranquilamente Klaud debido a que no le gustaba que sus conocidos, en especial sus estudiantes, les pasaran cosas malas, y ella los protegería

pero bájelos Klaud-san, no hicieron nada malo-comenta Anabelle mirando a su maestra con un rostro suplicante y luego mira a otro lado avergonzada-yo caí en esa trampa sola, y yo la hice tratando de atrapar a Lau Jimin

esta bien, los voy a bajar-comenta Klaud volvieneo a azotar el látigo contra el suelo, a lo que Lau Jimin los bajó a ambos y este monito se debolvió al hombro de la general con alegría y burla hacia los otros

ah, aquí está la general Klaud, disculpe si es que ellos la molestaron, se supondría que no se separarían de mi lado para venir a la orden-comenta Marie llegando a donde estaban todos en especial a donde estaba la general, la cual le sonríe un poco y luego Marie mira a Anabelle-¿y ella general?

ah Marie, ella es Anabelle, y es una nueva exorcista-comenta con una sonrisa tranquila Nine, mientras que Derys hace una semi-reverencia igual que Marie y la general vuelve a hablar-entonces Marie, ¿ellos si son nuevos miembros de la orden?

eso es correcto general, en mi ultima misión los encontré, y ahora iba a ir con Komui, cuando ellos se me perdieron y los vengo a localizar ahora-comenta formalmente Noise mientras señalaba a ambos hermanos y luego se vuelve hacia la superior-con permiso general Klaud, tenemos que ir a la orden

hasta pronto Marie-comenta amable Klaud despidiéndose de Marie, y luego ella y Anabelle ven como el moreno y los hermanos se van en camino a la orden, para luego, la menor recibir la mirada de la general-es momento de que nosotras igual nos vayamos, se esta haciendo muy tarde, y es peligroso de noche

en otro lugar, a la salida de la ciudad cercana a la orden, y a la entrada del bosque rumbo a la orden, se encontraba una persona encapuchada, solo se podía ver sus finos labros y su fino mentón ya que la capucha que llevaba, le creaba una sombra en la parte superior del rostro, que no permitía ver mas arriba

así que por ahí se encuentra la orden oscura... fum... ya es muy tarde, de seguro que si voy ahora se creerá que soy un enemigo, voy a buscar alguna posada y me quedaré ahi esta noche-la voz era de una chica, se escuchaba algo apagada la voz y a la vez algo seria, aquella chica se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo a la ciudad para buscar alguna posada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

eh aquí el cuarto capítulo ya finalizado, para ser sincera, ya lo tenía completamente esquematisado, y solo tenía que escribirlo y a veces la idea se me iba, pero aquí ya esta listo, y para el siguiente capítulo se verá quien es esa misteriosa chica que obsevaba el bosque que iba hacia la orden, y... wao, no creía que este capítulo iba para largo, pero me alegra sinceramente que quedara así, y bueno, eso seria todo por hoy, no sin antes preguntar, ¿quien creería que un buscador supiera como usar inocencia?


	5. Chapter 5

bien~! aquí esta el quinto capítulo de mi fic, y creo que con esto las cosas comienzan a complicarse cada vez mas, como esperaba... bueno, eso mejor júzguenlo ustedes mismos

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es de Katsura Hoshino-sama, que ya esta trabajando en el manga como veo en su instagram •-•

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

el lugar se encontraba en silencio, solo se veían dos cuerpos en aquella habitación, eran Bookman y Lavi, el peli-rojo se encuentra entre sentado y recostado en donde estaba, que era una de las dos camas de la celda en donde los Noah los tenían mientras no interrogaban al viejo, mientras que Bookman, se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro con las manos entre las mangas de su uniforme de exorcista, que estaba casi destruido, mientras tenía una expresión seria y pensativa mientras que de vez en cuando veía a su discípulo

Lavi-llamó el mayor, a lo que el parcheado se sentó con cierta complejidad y lo miraba con seriedad para que continuara con lo que tendría que decirle-no se que pase una vez te diga que te marches, quizás te comiencen a perseguir para capturarte nuevamente, así que tienes que ser rápido

¿como quieres que sea rápido viejo panda? si aún estoy todo molido por la ira de Sherryl por la desaparición de Road-comenta con molestia Lavi mientras Bookman se detiene en su caminar y lo mira con seriedad, a lo que Lavi suda un poco en frío y mira a otro lado con cierto nerviosismo

déjame terminar lo que voy a decir, mocoso idiota-comenta molesto Bookman mientras lo mira con molestia, pero luego ablanda su mirada y suspira, lo que deja un poco curioso a su aprendiz-no creo que me perdonen tampoco el único método que tienen para extorcionarme, escape como si nada, así que por sobre todo lo demás, Lavi, desde ahora tu me sustituirás y serás bookman, aunque no deben saberlo, yo todavía seguiré actuando como si fuera tu maestro, pero desde ahora eres mi igual siendo igual un bookman

viejo...-Lavi mira sorprendido a Bookman el cual se va a donde él se acostaba y se sienta a los pies de la cama

escapa ahora Lavi, si nos demoramos un tiempo más, van a saberlo y te impedirán de cualquier forma que escapes, por esa ventana, de seguro aún tienes tu martillo, rompe los barrotes y lárgate-comenta seriamente Bookman, mientras que Lavi se le queda mirando como no querer irse a pesar de que ya lo tenian planeado desde hace un tiempo corto

viejo, yo no...-iba a comentar algo, pero Bookman lo detiene de golpe gritando su nombre de registro, lo que hace que cierre los ojos por la fuerza del grito que dio

no me debes desobedecer, solo uno de nosotros tiene la oportunidad de escapar, ya que el otro tiene de detenerlos lo más posible-Bookman lo reprendió con esa frase, Lavi lo miró con sorpresa y con algo de miedo-entiende que ya no soy tu maestro, pero no debes desovedecer esa última orden que te di como uno

tsk, esta bien viejo panda, pero volveré por ti, así que no mueras, aun tienes mucho que enseñarme, tu mismo me dijiste eso-comenta Lavi llevando su mano derecha hacia la maltrecha bandana de su cabeza y entre la bandana y su pelo, saca su martillo y lo expande hasta alcanzar el tamaño del joven bookman, el cual ve al de mas edad y golpea con algo de las pocas fuerzas que le quedan en el cuerpo, la pared de la celda, creando un agujero que guía hacia el exterior

tienes medos de diez minutos Lavi, debes alejarte lo más que puedas en ese tiempo-comenta seriamente Bookman mientras Lavi lo mira por última vez mientras asiente y se va entre corriendo y trotando debido a que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en la celda, se escuchan como abren de golpe a lo que el viejo se da vuelta a observar y eran unos cuantos akumas nivel 2 y uno nivel 3-fue menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, idiota, llega lo mas lejos que puedas

mientras el viejo Bookman se encargaba de acabar con los akumas que habían llegado, o mas bien tratar de retrasarlos, Lavi iba dando de vez en cuando saltos para evitar caerse por el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, una vez dejo de correr-trotar-saltar, se dio cuenta que estaba en la salida de un bosque y en la entrada de una ciudad, y comienza a caminar con calma pero cojeando a la vez mientras apoyaba su mano y parte de su cuerpo en las paredes para no caerse en medio de la calle

e-eso, me costó mucho-musita adolorido Lavi mientras caminaba a traspié hasta llegar a un callejón, donde entra y se recuesta en la pared a mitad de callejón mientras cae lentamente hasta el suelo, con una expresión de molestia y cansancio-yo... ya soy un bookman, esa era mi meta... pero el viejo panda... seré exorcista hasta acabar con los Noah y sacar al viejo de ahí, cueste lo que me cueste

Lavi siente como sus ojos se comienzan a cerrar y su cabeza la recuesta en la pared dejando su rostro mirando hacia arriba, comenzando a respirar con algo mas de calma, pero presionándose en brazo izquierdo con algo de fuerza, haciendo una expresión leve de dolor, pero suspira con algo de dificultad y se queda completamente dormido y a los par de minutos de haberse dormido profundamente, una luz media verdosa sale de su martillo, el cual lo había dejado en su mano izquierda al quedar inconsciente antes de guardarlo y de la nada, al peli-rojo lo envuelve primero una serpiente de fuego y luego este se convierte en acero, dejando unos huecos para que el oji-verde pudiera respirar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mientras tanto, Road Kamelot caminaba dando brincos por el camino de una montaña, mientras tenia una sonrisa entre calmada y divertida, y al paso de un par de minutos, llega a una casa medianamente enorme y al entrar mira a todos lados en busca de algo o alguien

¿Allen o Neah? ¿alguno de ustedes?-comenta con curiosidad y a la vez una sonrisa Road mientras que de las escaleras que dan hacia el segundo piso, baja un joven de 16 años, con el pelo algo largo hasta el final inferior del cuello de color blanco, con ojos color celestes bien claros y una marca en el lado izquierdo de su rostro que comenzaba en un pentáculo en su frente y terminaba en su mejilla izquierda-¿ahora eres Allen o Neah?

en este momento soy Allen, Road... ¿como fue en el encargo que te pedí con ella?-pregunta Allen con calma mientras terminaba de bajar y se va a sentar al sillón que hay en el lugar, Road yendo a sentarse junto a él con una sonrisa animada

me fue bien, llegó a salvo a pesar de tener una dirección algo confusa por tu parte, y ya se hizo exorcista como querías-comenta tranquilamente Road mientras que Road al escuchar aquello sonríe un poco y suspira aliviado-tu plan va sobre ruedas Allen, aunque... ese chico Kanda aún te busca, y Lenalee le dio aquel encargo al parecer, jeje, es algo tierno que crean que vas a volver con ellos

es algo molesto que me sigan buscando, tanto el conde como los de la orden me siguen buscando, Anabelle es solo una pieza de esto, pronto comenzaremos con nuestro ataque a ambos bandos, pero debemos esperar a que todas las piezas estén en su lugar, y eso se dará con el tiempo y con la confianza que le tengan los de la orden a esa chica-comenta tranquilamente, pero serio Allen, a lo que Road ríe algo divertida y siniestra a la vez

te haz vuelto muy oscuro Allen, y eso es divertido y curioso en ti, ya que al comienzo solo querías la luz de la orden oscura-comenta tranquilamente Road, a la vez que poseía una sonrisa gatuna, a lo que Allen solo suspira algo cargante ante ello, pero luego mira a Road con calma

liberar humanos y akumas es actualmente mi meta, y para ello, tengo que acabar con ambos bandos para no acabar con el equilibrio que forman entre si-comenta Allen con una mirada algo sombría, a lo que Road le mira con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa, y Allen mira a Road y le coloca su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de la Noah con mas edad-pero para lograr aquello, también te necesito a mi lado Road, que me ayudes a acabar con esta guerra de una forma definitiva, una vez por todas

claro Allen, a ti y a Neah los sigo a donde sea~ a ustedes dos les tengo una lealtad muy diferente a la que le tenía al conde, ya que con él era mas por conveniencia, para satisfacer mis deseos de ver sangre-comenta con una sonrisa Road, a lo que Allen le toma de ambas mejillas ahora y le besa delicadamente la frente y luego la abraza con calma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

gracias por aceptarnos en su casa señor Derys, en la ciudad no encontramos ninguna posada para pasar nuestra estadía en esta ciudad, nosotros mismos pagaremos nuestros gastos extras que les provoquemos-comenta un hombre viejo con un poncho encima de su ropa y con unas marcas en sus ojos como tintura negra y una expresión seria pero relajado

no es ningún problema, un señor de edad junto a su nieto pequeño de 11 años, además nosotros en esta casona tenemos mucho espacio, ya que solo somos dos-comenta amable un señor de unos 45 años, unos 1.80, complexión fornida, pelo color rojizo tirado a cobre, y ojos color negros y piel bronceada y vestía como leñador, y llevaba una escopeta al hombro-además los gastos no son problemas, ya que con mi profesión de cazador y vendedor de pieles, me da abasto para mantener temporalmente a dos personas más

oye viejo panda, ¿aquí nos vamos a quedar para poder observar la ciudad?-pregunta curioso y algo serio un joven peli-rojo con un parche en su ojo derecho y con un poncho parecido al del viejo sobre su ropa, y su ojo destapado era esmeralda

no me faltes el respeto, mocoso inmaduro, debes tener mas respeto a tus mayores-comenta serio y molesto el viejo mientras le pegaba un zape al menor el cual hace una expresión de dolor y algo de molestia, el hombre fornido abre la puerta y de ello sale corriendo una niña de unos 9 años, pelo naranja corto, ojos celeste, la cual vestía polera y pantalo suelto, la chica se impulsa y salta a los brazos del hombre,

papá por fin llegaste, ¿como te fue hoy? ¿cazaste algo?-pregunta animada la niña pequeña y luego se da cuenta de que el hombre no está solo y entonces pega su cabecita en el cuello del hombre de manera tímida-¿qui-quienes son papá?

tranquila hijita, son mis invitados, se quedarán aquí por un tiempo mientras hacen su deber, él es Jhonan, y él es Seimur-comenta con una sonrisa el padre de la niña mientras señala primero al menor y luego al anciano-pero tu pequeña, ¿que haces fuera de la cama si estas delicada de salud?

te vine a recibir papá, y no estoy enferma, soy fuerte-comenta con entusiasmo la chica mientras el hombre la bajaba del abrazo y ella iba a donde estaban los invitados y les hace una semi-reverencia en señal de saludo-un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Anabelle, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y siéntanse como en su casa

Jhonan le queda viendo unos segundos con una expresión calmada y seria, mientras que Seimur correspondía la semi-reverencia de la menor, para el peli-rojo, algo le había llamado la atención de la menor, y eso de seguro el viejo Seimur lo habría notado apenas la habría visto saltar a los brazos del cazador, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando el mayor del lugar le da un zape en la nuca y hace que haga una semi-reverencia forzada con la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Jhonan

disculpa la descortecía de mi nieto, tiene mucho que aprender aún muchos modales que se tienen que tener hacia una dama, aunque esa dama sea una pequeña niña, igual debe respetarla-comenta el viejo Seimur, mientras que Anabelle le mira con cueiosidad y luego rie un poco, al igual que su padre-ahora, salúdala y preséntate como corresponde, mocoso

bu-buenas, me llamo Jhonan, un placer en conocerte-comenta con cierta molestia e inquietud el peli-rojo, para luego que Seimur le suelte y el menor se endereza para poder acomodar los huesos, como si el mayor se los hubiera descolocado

jejeje, son graciosos papá, y no hay problemas que estén aquí, papá siempre sale a cazar, así que yo me encargo de barrer y mantener la casa limpia, ya que papá no puede hacerlo y yo...-comenta con una amplia sonrisa Anabelle, muy animada mientras golpea levemente su pecho, de manera victoriosa, antes de que en su cabeza comenzara a girar todo y cayera inconsciente y con la cara roja y respirando agitadamente, antes de que cayera al suelo, su padre alcanza a tomarla y la carga como si fuese un bebé

¿que le pasa a su hija señor Deryz?-pregunta serio, pero calmado Seimur acercándose al hombre que cargaba a la menor, al igual que se acercaba Jhonan, los cuales sabían que estaba grabe, pero debían disimular

últimamente por la zona a comenzado a expandirse una epidemia, pero solo a atacado a los niños mas pequeños, normalmente a los menores de 10 años, y rara vez a los menores de 18 en general, y mi niña se contagió hace unos meses-comenta algo dolido el hombre mientras que Seimur parece gruñir un poco viendo a Jhonan, el cual le devuelve la mirada como diciéndole "no te atrevas a enfermar" a lo que el menor asiente

señor Derys, en agradecimiento por dejarnos quedar en su casa, le ofrezco curar a su hija, puede que no lo aparente, pero tengo un gran conocimiento en medicina, así que podré curar a la pequeña-comenta Seimur, a lo que tanto como el señor y como Jhonan lo quedan mirando, pero este último rápidamente aparta la mirada al captar una mirada leve pero severa de que no se meta por parte del viejo

no debería de abusar de los invitados, pero le ruego por favor que cure a mi pequeña, es todo lo que me queda-comenta dolido el señor, a lo que entra a la casona, seguido de Seimur y luego de Jhonan, el cual cierra la puerta detrás de los 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anabelle abría los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en esa cosa que había junto a la ventana para poder contemplar el cielo, y tenía también una toalla en la cabeza, aquello lo toma y lo deja a un lado y se levanta para poder mirar la luna en su esplendor

parece que eso fue un sueño, ya van unos 7 años que Jhonan y el viejo Seimur se fueron a continuar con su viaje si no mal recuerdo-comenta con una sonrisa grande Anabelle mientras miraba al cielo recordando, y a la vez tenía cierto sonrojo en las mejillas-la primera vez si que si a Jhonan, fue un sentimiento algo extraño, pero al menos me gustaría saber como han estado, y si están bien

Anabelle dejó de mirar hacia el cielo y fue hacia el closet de su habitación y se cambio ropa al pijama, ya que solo andaba con una toalla que le cubría sus atributos ni grandes ni pequeños, y luego a ello va a sentarse a su cama un poco pensativa y dudosa, colocando su mano derecha en la boca tapándola, pensando un poco

ese buscador con vendas en el rostro... estoy casi segura que le vi el rostro varias veces, pero no recuerdo muy bien, mi cabeza no deja que pueda recordar aquello-comenta algo acomplejada la peli-naranja mientras una gota de sudor recorre su sien, en señal del sobre-esfuerzo que hacía para poder recordar aquello-además según Lenalee-chan, es imposible que un buscador sepa usar inocencia, esto es completamente enredado, ¿por que no recuerdo bien?

Anabelle se iba a levantar de la cama para poder acostarse y olvidarse de aquello por el momento, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, su vista se nubla completamente, y se comienza a marear de una manera sorprendente, y antes de darse cuenta, pierde la conciencia completamente cayendo acostada, o semi-acostada en la cama, en señal de quedarse completamente dormida

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

y hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, sin nada mas que decir que, hasta la próxima~


	6. Chapter 6

bien, bien, bien, en este capitulo hasta ahora es el que mas e tardado en escribir, ya que estuve una semana completa sin tomar la tablet y despues estuve una semana mas completa sin poder tener unaidea clara de como escribir el capítulo, y hasta ahora puedo terminar de escribir el capítulo xD bueno, dejando de lado esto, vamos con el capítulo

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, que espero que pronto pueda sacar el manga, y de los Ocs solo Anabelle es de mi propiedad, todos los demás son propiedades de conocidos míos, que espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Angel caminaba por los pasillos de la orden, en dirección a la salida del edificio, estaba algo nervioso, estaba buscando a Kanda para convencerlo una vez más para que lo entrenara, ya iban tres días de que lo había obligado a ser parte de la orden y según Komui el samurái tendría que hacerse cargo de él, pero en ninguno de esos días lo había hecho, llevaba poco tiempo ahí y no sabía como funcionaba el lugar, pero al menos se veía que tanto el general Tiedoll como la general Klaud se habían ocupado de sus alumnos, tanto haciéndoles que estudiaran como entrenándolos,o al menos eso había visto él aquel día, incluso tuvo que pedirle en el desayuno a Serah que si podía ayudarlo con el entrenamiento,aunque le fue mal, ya que termino tirando la toalla a la décima vez de ser derribado, esa chica tenía mas fuerza de la que parecía, y de seguro si no fuera moreno el día siguiente tendría moretones muy notorios, pero además de eso, Serah fue a almorzar luego de ello con él y luego se fue a alguna parte sin saber a donde era, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que de ida a su cuarto se perdió un poco y terminó abriendo una habitación con estilo oriental, todo muy ordenado, una planta junto a la ventana, y, al lado de la cama, sobre un velador, había un reloj de arena, pero no tenia arena, sino que, contenía líquido al parecer dentro y una flor de loto con los pétalos casi todos caídos, quedarle unos 7 pétalos era decir mucho, el joven azabache seguía viendo el lugar, hasta que encontró una de las paredes que tenía un escrito en japones y en la esquina inferior derecha aparecía el nombre del autor, el cual era Kanda, no decía nada mas que ello, aquella era la habitación del samurái, y Angel tragó en seco ante eso y miró a todos lados nuevamente por si veía al japonés, le aliviando el ver que no estaba en la habitación, pero en ello, se escucha una voz fuera de la habitación, acompañada de pasos<p>

¿a donde irás ahora Kanda? ya haz ido a muchos lados en busca de Allen-kun, Lavi y bookman, y aun no hay ninguna pista-aquella voz era la dulce y gentil voz de Lenalee, que en aquel momento, sonaba completamente preocupada, los pasos se detuvieron frente a la habitación y la perilla comenzó a girar

me tomaré un descanso un tiempo, quizás en un par de semanas de nuevo vuelva a mi búsqueda, pero necesito pensar algunas cosas-comenta Kanda de manera seria, pero calmado ante la china, y en aquel momento abre la puerta y Angel pudo ver como Kanda le miraba a la Lee menor de manera calmada y sobre protectora, y la china tenia una expresión preocupada y nerviosa

Angel no sabía donde esconderse, y terminó quedando estático y congelado en donde se encontraba de pie, su sangre se heló completamente y lo primero que recibió la mirada de la china, la cual se veía completamente sorprendida de verlo en aquel lugar, Kanda se le quedó viendo a Lenalee sin saber que miraba, giró a la cabeza hacia el interior de su habitación y vio a Angel, su seño se frunció en enojo inmediatamente apenas lo vio, tomó a Mugen que se encontraba en el cinturón de su pantalón y comenzó a des enfundarla lentamente, como si disfrutara la cara de terror de su aprendiz

mugen, batou-terminó por decir el japones terminando de desenfundar a mugen, mientras seguía con la mirada sobre Angel, iba a matarlo dolorosamente por entrar a su habitación sin permiso alguno, pero en aquel momento Lenalee se puso en dio de ambos, mirando a Kanda con un mohín en el rostro, a lo que el samurái le mira de manera reacia

no le hagas daño Kanda, es un compañero nuestro, y además tu estas a cargo de él como general-comenta Lenalee sujetándole ambas manos a Kanda para que bajara a mugen, y el de ojos azules solo chista su característico monosílabo y enfunda a mugen para dejarlo nuevamente en su cinturón

fuera de mi habitación entonces, ambos maldita sea-comenta molesto Kanda señalando hacia la entrada de su habitación, Lenalee hizo un mohín ante ello y se dio vuelta hacia Angel ignorando completamente a Kanda ya que no pensaría salir de ahí hasta que ambos hablaran

Angel, ¿que hacías en la habitación de Kanda?-le pregunta curiosa la china y con una voz dulce, mientras que se colocaba su mano derecha en el mentón tratando de pensar un poco aquella situación, además de verse adorable con ese gesto

bueno... estaba buscando a... a el general, y... quería pedirle que me entrenara... pero iba a acostarme un rato... y me equivoque de habitación-comenta tranquilo Angel, pero de manera tímida y pausada, pensando muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, a lo que Lenalee se voltea a ver a Kanda nuevamente

vez Kanda, casi cometes homicidio, y además, ni preguntaste porque, debes hacerlo antes de intentar matar a alguien-comenta Lenalee con un mohín mientras le pega un zape en el costado derecho de la cabeza, a lo que Kanda le mira algo molesto, pero luego suspira y chista sin importancia para caminar a la salida de su propia habitación

voy a ir a entrenar, luego de ir a hacer otro trabajo, salgan de una maldita vez también de mi habitación, maldita sea-comenta Kanda viéndoles de paso velozmente y sale del cuarto, pegando un fuerte portazo que deja tanto a Angel como a Lenalee en blanco y sin poder decir palabra alguna

bu-bueno Angel, no es buena idea entrar a la habitación de Kanda, a él no le gusta que vean lo que tiene en su cuarto, bueno, yo solo e entrado 3 veces a la habitación, el que mas a entrado a sido Lavi, aunque ya no esta aquí-comenta amable, pero nerviosa la peli-verde, a lo que Angel le mira un poco y agacha la cabeza-pero me alegro que estés aquí, aunque no lo parezca, Kanda esta contento y preocupado por ti, solo que él no es de demostrar emociones

¿eh? ¿como es eso? es un poco ilógico y raro, además pareciera que quiere matarme en todo momento-comenta Angel viendo a Lenalee, mientras ambos salen de la habitación, y la china le dedica una sonrisa maternal al latino, el cual se extraña ante ello

lo que pasa es que Kanda a tenido una vida difícil, y bueno, ahora es mucho mas complicado que antes, ya que como les explique hace un rato, algunos de nuestros compañeros desaparecieron, y Kanda ya se llevaba bien con ellos, y pues...que desaparecieran luego de que volviera, debió ser difícil, incluso creo que no poder ayudar a Allen-kun le duele un poco-comenta gentilmente y a la vez amable Lenalee mientras camina junto con Angel por los pasillos de la orden, a lo que Angel se sorprende por aquello

o ya veo... creo que estoy siendo muy cargante al preguntarle cada vez lo que lo veo, que me entrene-comenta casi rozando el susurro el azabache, a lo que Lenalee le ve un poco escuchando algo forzada aquello y al entenderlo, rie de manera tranquila y alegre-¿que pasa ahora?

creo que mal entiendes algo, y es algo que ya te e explicado anteriormente, Kanda no te entrena porque te considera invisible o porque no le de la gana, es solo que no esta de humor debido a que viejos compañeros desaparecieron-comenta con una sonrisa entristecida la china, a lo que Angel le vio y suspiro algo agotado-pe-pero, ¿que tal si vas a ver a Kanda dentro de media hora en la sala de entrenamiento número 5? estoy casi segura que dijo lo que haría para ver que podrías hacer, y si quieres yo te guío, para...

la china no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Angel sale volando contra la pared contraria a la china, lo que sorprendió de sobre manera a ambos jóvenes, Lenalee miró por donde había venido en golpe, y miró a Komui con una extraña maquina como siempre, y esta en el extremo con el que había golpeado a Angel tenía un puño de box, a la china se le salió una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca,a la vez que le salta una vena de enfado

¡no dejare que un maldito pulpo sea acompañado de mi querida Lenalee-chan, alejaré a todos los feos pulpos de su inocencia y pureza!-grita el chino colocándose entre Lenalee y Angel, a lo que el latino cuando se levantó del suelo, le mira con una extensión de confusión y extrañeza, ya que no sabía de que hablaba el mayor, y quien era el pulpo, pero tan solo le tomo unos largos segundos el procesar aquello, y vio que se dirigía a él

¿¡pulpo yo!? yo no soy ningún pulpo, ni siquiera soy un animal-hace un puchero el moreno, mientras le reclamaba al hombre con complejo de hermana mayor, el cual le señalaba de manera culpable y como si fuera un akuma dentro de la orden

tu, eres un maldito pulpo que quiere ensuciar la pureza de mi querida hermana menor, no dejaré que te acerques por menos de 10 metros, no, por lo menos a 100 metros de ella-señala a su hermana como si la vanagloriara y la colocara en un estandarte y luego a Angel, como si lo odiara completamente

nii-san... tú... darks boots, enbu kirikaze-dice la china con voz molesta realizando el ataque con su inocencia, a lo que el chino sale volando por la tormenta de viento y cae detrás de la china, sin interponerse en su camino-ya me molesta nii-san, Angel es un compañero, y un amigo, no lo lastimes porque quieres, bueno, Angel, vamos a dar una vuelta y luego te llevaré hasta la sala de entrenamiento

Angel vio como Lenalee acababa noqueando al chino y caminó hacia donde estaba él, sólo le quedo viendo unos segundos, y la china le dedicó una sonrisa calmada y comienza a caminar, dándole a entender al moreno que le siguiera, algo que hace y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos de la orden, ambos caminaron un rato y ni en diez minutos, se encontraron con una chica de piel blanca, cabello blanco, hasta mitad de espalda, ojos violeta, llevaba lentes puestos, una caperuza de color rojo, pero la capucha la tenía baja, para mostrar sus facciones, y se podía también ver que llevaba un collar de media luna y una estrella, aquella chica miraba a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien o a algo

oye, ¿buscas a alguien?-preguntó amablemente Lenalee acercándose a ella, a lo que la albina le mira un rato y luego ve a Angel, con una expresión calmada y a la vez una pequeña sonrisa, pero no les había respondido-disculpa, ¿puedes hablar?

s-si, es solo... solo que busco a la persona que esta encargada de este lugar-comenta con una sonrisa la chica de ojos violeta, a lo que Angel y Lenalee se miran mutuamente y la china ríe de manera nerviosa, ya que su hermano no estaba disponible en aquel momento, por lo que hizo hace un rato

nii-san esta descansando, así que sera mejor que te muestre enseguida la orden, pero primero,vamos a ir a la sala de entrenamiento, para probar algo-comenta nerviosa la Lee menos mientras empujaba despacio a la chica albina, ya que no era necesario que fuera a donde Komui aun seguía inconsciente por su ataque

por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-le pregunta curioso Angel inclinándose un poco para verle mientras era arrastrada la contraria por Lenalee

ah, me llamo Lyla Chenov, un placer eh...-comienza a caminar al lado de Lenalee mientras mira a Angel y la peli-verde de manera curiosa, a lo que Lenalee se ríe, ya que no había dicho su nombre ni tampoco había preguntado el nombre de la contraria, y le había arrastrado sin mas

ah, no te dije mi nombre y ya te había comenzado a arrastras por el lugar, jeje, gomenasai, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, un placer en conocerte Chenov-chan-comenta con una amplia sonrisa la peli-verde y luego mira a Angel, el cual se debía presentar

me llamo Angel mathis, un placer-comenta tranquilamente el moreno, a lo que Lyla les sonríe a ambos en respuesta, y entre los tres continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, muy distinta al resto, a lo que a Angel y a Lyla les dio curiosidad-¿por que esta puerta es de metal y el resto de las puertas son de madera?

ah... bueno eso... esta puerta es la única que se a tenido que cambiar cientos de veces, junto con las demás salas de entrenamientos, haber... la puerta a sido incinerada, destrozada hasta quedar como astillas, también a sido cortada un par de veces, incluso han salido volando desde aquí hasta la pared-comenta Lenalee contando las causas con su mano derecha y al final sonríe señalando hacia la pared de enfrente a la puerta, donde se le ve un color mas gastado que el resto de la pared, a lo que tanto Angel como Lyla se quedan viendo mutuamente con una sonrisa nerviosa ante ello

¿co-como pueden hacer todo eso y este lugar seguir en pie?-comenta extrañado Angel mientras Lenalee prefiere ir a la puerta sin responder aquello y abre la puerta, pero se debe agachar de inmediato, ya que pasó velozmente un insecto del inframundo contra la puerta en verdad, pero llegó contra la pared, haciendo un corte del alto de la pared, lo que dejó sin palabras a los dos novatos

Kanda, esto es peligroso,¿cuantas veces te e dicho que no practiques hacia la puerta? ¿que hubiera pasado si me hubiera dado el ataque?-alegó la china mientras tenía un mohín, y Kanda solo salio de la habitación con Mugen en mano, y con solo sus botas y el pantalón largo, mientras miraba algo molesto a Lenalee

te e dicho que no vengas mientras entreno, además, no te lastimé, si hubiera pasado, solo me habría disculpado-comenta sin muchas ganas Yuu mientras miraba a la china y luego mira a Angel y a Lyla y luego entra después de darles una mirada de pocos amigos-les dije además que no entrenaría al mocoso, no me interesa si estoy a cargo de él o no

¡Kanda!-le reclamo la china, a lo que el samurai se detuvo en seco y se dio un poco la vuelta para verle, y Lenalee tenia el seño frunsido por molestia-¿por que no mejor un combate? para que asi al menos no paresca un entrenamiento, aun asi siendolo

tsk. ya que, ven mocoso-comenta Kanda dándose completamente la vuelta hacia donde estaban los 3 y comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba Angel, lo agarra como costal de papas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y entra a paso veloz a la sala de entrenamiento, seguidos de Lyla y de Lenalee, la primera viéndolos extrañados, y la segunda como si ya no fuera nada raro, y una vez dentro, Lenalee cierra la puerta, mientras que Kanda tiraba al suelo al moreno-bien, comencemos enano, activa tu inocencia

e-e-espera-comenta nervioso Angel sacando sus guantes de el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, cosa que a Kanda le fastidió, así que desenfundó a mugen rápidamente sin activarla y le golpea con ella en la cabeza, botando nuevamente al chico al suelo-¿que fue eso? aun no estaba listo

los akumas no te darán tiempo de hacer eso que haces ahora, esas cosas atacan sin piedad alguna, ya hubieras estado muerto si yo hubiera sido un akuma, o su hubiera activado a Mugen-comenta molesto Kanda, enfundando nuevamente a Mugen y caminando de nuevo a su posición original-debes tener tu inocencia en todo momento en un lugar donde te sea fácil sacarla y activarla, vamos, una vez mas

e-esta bien-comenta sonriendo un poco Angel ya sin importarle mucho en chichón que le había dejado Kanda, se coloca los guantes y colocándose en guardia, a lo que Kanda le mira y sonríe de lado de manera burlona, era primera vez que le veía sonreír de lo poco que llevaba en el lugar, y algo le decía que saldría mal al verlo sonreír-Fo-Folzex activado

la apariencia de los guantes cambiaron, ahora cada guante tenía 3 garras de color medio grisáceo platinados, ambos con una gema de color purpura en el dorso de la mano, y una de ellas tenía el símbolo de una cruz media verdoso adornando, Angel tragó saliva mientras miraba entre nervioso y serio a Kanda, el cual ni se inmutaba

vamos, ataca mocoso-comenta seriamente ahora Kanda, a lo que Angel va a una gran velocidad hacia el de ojos azulados, pero el contrario ni se inmutó, el moreno comenzó a atacar a una gran velocidad a Kanda, pero este lo esquivaba como si se tratara de un simple juego, cosa que molesto mucho a Angel, el cual temblón ahora comenzaba a pegar patadas, las cuales eran fácilmente esquivadas por el samurái y de vez en cuando eras detenidas con la funda de Mugen

bueno, sería aburrido solo ver a los chicos entrenar, ¿que tal si entrenamos?-comenta con una sonrisa Lenalee, a lo que Lyla le queda viendo un rato y asiente tranquilamente a lo que Lenalee comienza a caminar seguida de la albina, hasta llegar a una distancia algo apartadas de ambos chicos entrenando, o mas bien, un intento de golpear frustrado de Angel hacia Kanda-bien, yo no soy como Kanda, puedes atacar tu primero

esta bien-asiente Lyla y su cperuza se transforma en una guadaña gigante, a lo que Lenalee se sorprende ante aquello-Red Ridding Hood, activado

comencemos entonces, Darks Boots, activado-comenta Lenalee de manera calmada y ambas pulseras que llevaba en los tobillos se transforman en unas largas botas oscuras que le cubren hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, la primera en atacar, como se quedó aclarado, fue Lyla, que corrió hacia Lenalee alzando la guadaña y cuando estuvo a punto de cortar a Lenalee con el ataque, ella ya no estaba en el lugar, miro a los lados para buscarla, y aparece arriba de ella, a lo que Lenalee iba a dar una patada, pero es detenida por el mango de la guadaña de Lyla, a lo que Lenalee se carga un poco en la guadaña, presionando a Chenov y vuelve a saltar a una gran velocidad, para quedar detrás de ella

el entrenamiento de ambos lados duró alrededor de media hora, por parte de Kanda y Angel, el moreno estaba agotado, ya que había estado dando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin parar, pero Kanda ni se inmutaba en aquello y seguía tan bien como al comienzo, como si no hubiera hecho nada de aquello, pero ya se estaba comenzando a molestar y a gruñir de vez en cuando, en el ultimo golpe que dio Angel, Kanda lo detiene con la funda de Mugen nuevamente y lo empuja con fuerza para que retroceda, lo que logra con creces

ya basta de este mal chiste, Mugen, Batou-comenta con molestia Kanda Yuu desenfundando la espada, la vez que la activa y lanza un corte hacia Angel, qie lo manda volando hacia una de las paredes de las habitaciones, y ni se inmuta en el agujero que había dejado con aquello-me voy, ya me aburrí con esto

e-esta bi-bien-comenta a duras penas Angel levantando su mano derecha, y mostrando que su inocencia se había desactivado con aquel golpe que le dio Kanda, el cual ignoró completamente el estado de su "pupilo" y se fue de la habitación, azotando la puerta de paso, dejando muy en claro "no me sigas o te mato"

mientras tanto, el entrenamiento de Lenalee y Lyla iba a la perfección, ambas iban a la par, pero Lenalee llevaba algo mas de velocidad por obvias razones, pero el entrenamiento se detuvo con brusquedad, ya que Lyla cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo fuertemente y mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha a la par que la guadaña volvía a ser su caperuza, y Lenalee se apresura a ayudarla

hey, Chenov-chan ¿estas bien? parece grave-comenta preocupada Lenalee desactivando sus darks boots y colocando su mano izquierda en la espalda de la albina, para calmarla y relajarla, y Lyla le mira algo cansada

e-estoy bien, es solo que... la Red Ridding Hood sobre esfuerza mi cuerpo-comenta algo cansada Lyla mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Lenalee, y la china mira tanto a la albina como a Angel de manera preocupada

los llevaré a la enfermería para que les den algo para el dolor-comenta la Lee menos apoyando a Lyla en su hombro izquierdo y camina con ella hasta donde se encontraba Angel-¿te ayudo a caminar o puedes solo?

n-no, si puedo ir solo, no hay problema Lenalee-comenta algo adolorido Angel, pero se levanta y Lenalee le dedica una sonrisa amable y comienzan a caminar los tres a la enfermería

* * *

><p>bueno, y aqui tenemos la conclusión del día de hoy, unas poquitas aclaraciones para este y el resto de los capítulos, tuve que decirlo al comienzo del capitulo antes del disclaimer, pero me dio flojera xD y bueno, la cosa es que este capítulo, junto con algunos mas que vienen adelante, ah, y los dos capítulos anteriores, ocurren el mismo día, para aclarar ahora xD y... bueno, se verá como son algunos de los poderes de los Ocs, o tambien puede que solo sean los entrenamientos de los personajes de mis conocidos, y luego de ello, colocare ya de vuelta el orden de los días del fic, para que sepan<p> 


End file.
